La Última Fantasía (Final Fantasy VI)
by ferlocke
Summary: in a world controlled by mechanical power a new and dreadful force is about to be renewed. This force is known as MAGIC.../ en un mundo controlado por el poder tecnológico una nueva y temible fuerza está a punto de ser revivida. La MAGIA... This doc is


LA  
  
ÚLTIMA FANTASÍA  
  
  
  
Por Fernando Alcalá Suárez [Fer (Locke)] feralcala@mixmail.com  
  
  
  
Basado en el videojuego FINAL FANTASY VI. Copyright de sus respectivos autores. Este archivo es propiedad legal de Fernando Alcalá. Todos los derechos están reservados. Ante cualquier comentario, enviadme un e-mail. Copyright Fernando alcalá 1999-2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hace mucho tiempo, la Guerra de Magi redujo el mundo a una tierra abrasada y la Magia simplemente dejó de existir.  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Mil años han pasado ... El hierro, la pólvora, las máquinas de vapor ... han sido redescubiertos y reina la alta tecnología.  
  
  
  
. ? ? ? ?  
  
Pero hay algunos que esclavizarían al mundo mediante la resurrección de la temible y destructiva fuerza conocida como MAGIA...  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
¿Podría ser que aquellos en el poder estén a punto de repetir un insensato y mortal error ?  
  
  
  
  
  
-I-  
  
PRIMERA PARTE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
? I .- INTRODUCCIÓN ?  
  
Seres de pura magia una vez reinaron el mundo. Pero el poder raramente conduce a la satisfacción ...  
  
Una lucha entre estos seres se transformó en una guerra destructiva. Bestias de destrucción conocidas como Espers fueron creadas y ordenadas a hacer la voluntad de sus amos.  
  
Esta GUERRA DE MAGI redujo el mundo a ruinas . Cuando la guerra hubo terminado, los espers desaparecieron, así como también desaparecieron la mayor parte de los habitantes del mundo.  
  
Muchos siglos han transcurrido desde la Guerra. La civilización ha sido reconstruida con hierro, máquinas y tecnología. Durante años los espers han sido recordados en antiguas leyendas. Ahora, un esper se ha descubierto y las fuerzas de la magia están regresando. El riesgo de otra aún más devastadora guerra crece por momentos.  
  
El futuro ... ...  
  
  
  
? II .- EL COMIENZO ?  
  
Un saliente risco en las montañas...  
  
Desde él, todo el Valle de Narshe puede contemplarse. La tranquilidad del frío invernal de las montañas es perturbada por tres sombras que se aproximan...  
  
Dos soldados y una silenciosa mujer subidos en Armaduras Magitek, robóticas cabalgaduras dotadas de poder proveniente de la fuerza mágica empleadas por el ejército Imperial, escalan el risco para comprobar la distancia que les queda todavía por recorrer para llegar a la solitaria ciudad estado de Narshe.  
  
- Allí está la ciudad, Vicks. Nos queda todavía un buen trecho que recorrer.  
  
- Dicen que la ciudad de Narshe esconde numerosos tesoros en sus minas , pero es difícil de creer que se haya encontrado un esper congelado ...  
  
- ¿ Crees que todavía esté vivo ?  
  
- Supongo que sí, juzgando por la urgencia de nuestras órdenes ...  
  
- ... Y esta mujer ...esta bruja...¿ por qué nos la han encomendado ?  
  
- No lo sé, Wedge, pero dicen que con su poder mágico hizo arder a más de cincuenta soldados provistos de armaduras magitek ... pero no te preocupes; la corona de esclavos que lleva le roba todo pensamiento consciente que pase por su cabeza ... ¡ Basta de charla ! ¡Movámonos ! Llegaremos a la ciudad por el este.  
  
Estas tres personas son Vicks, Wedge - soldados a las órdenes del Imperio - y una silenciosa y hermosa joven con la mirada perdida que sigue los pasos de los soldados que la acompañan.  
  
El camino hacia Narshe es largo, pero gracias a las armaduras Magitek, pueden recorrer la distancia con facilidad. Narshe está situada en un valle de las Cordilleras del Norte, lugar donde nace el río Lete. Es una ciudad que ha logrado hacer frente a las bajas temperaturas de la cordillera gracias a la energía que proviene de las máquinas de vapor, no en vano, su principal fuente de riquezas es su gran número de minas de carbón.  
  
La entrada a la ciudad es un arco de triunfo en ruinas construido durante la guerra de Magi. Éste siempre está guardado por las fuerzas de defensa de Narshe ya que es una ciudad neutral que no quiere inmiscuirse en los asuntos imperiales. Aunque el hallazgo del esper congelado signifique ser el siguiente punto de referencia para el Imperio, como podemos comprobar gracias a la presencia de Vicks, Wedge y la extraña mujer.  
  
Cuando llegan a la ciudad, les salen al encuentro las fuerzas defensivas de Narshe:  
  
- ¡ La libertad de Narshe depende de nosotros !  
  
Desde este momento, una encarnizada batalla se cierne sobre las calles de la ciudad . Las tropas de Narshe triplican en número a los tres guardias imperiales, pero las armaduras Magitek les triplican en potencia. La lucha sólo puede tener un vencedor y ese será el más fuerte. El Imperio entrena bien a sus luchadores y les provee de armaduras Magitek, además, no hay que olvidar que la joven posee el poder mágico del fuego , poder contra el que los luchadores de Narshe no saben luchar . Estos son los factores que proporcionarán la victoria para los servidores del Imperio.  
  
Después de la dura batalla Vicks, Wedge, y la bruja se dirigen hacia las minas dejando destrozado cualquier rincón por el que pasan.  
  
- Dicen que el esper congelado se encuentra en una de estas minas laberínticas ... quizá ...¿esta ?  
  
Los tres guardias imperiales se adentran en la inmensa oscuridad de las minas de carbón de Narshe. Son un entrecruzado de galerías y cavernas que parecen no tener fin. El esper helado se encuentra en una de ellas pero parece que encontrarlo será una tarea difícil, no sólo por la dificultad que encierra el recorrer las minas, sino porque las fuerzas defensivas de Narshe lo han escondido en alguna de las más apartadas cavernas debido al peligro que encierra la posibilidad de que el esper continúe vivo y muestre su maléfico poder : la Magia.  
  
Las cavernas y los pasillos de roca parecen no tener fin, es fácil preguntarse si uno está dando vueltas, el silencio helado de la mina les envuelve completamente, las armaduras Magitek parecen caminar con dificultad debido al frío ... De pronto un rayo de luz azulada se dirige hacia la mujer, que da un horrible grito. Las armaduras, entonces, parecen reaccionar y se mueven por sí solas hacia el lugar desde donde proviene la luz.  
  
Después de recorrer una gran parte de la cueva; las armaduras, sin ser controladas por sus tripulantes sino por una extraña fuerza, llegan al lugar desde el que provenía la luz.  
  
Para su sorpresa, el rayo de luz azulada había sido emitido por el esper que ante la llegada de los tres individuos vuelve a desprender el mismo rayo, pero esta vez es la extraña mujer la que parece reaccionar ante los destellos luminosos que desprende el esper. De algún modo parece que se están comunicando. Pasados unos segundos de cegadora luz, ella se adelanta y comienza emitir el mismo tipo de luz que el esper y, antes de desmayarse, ataca con esos rayos a Vicks y a Wedge que, junto a sus armaduras Magitek, caen carbonizados al suelo.  
  
  
  
? III .- LA HUIDA ?  
  
-¿Dónde estoy ... ? ¿ Qué ha ocurrido ? No soy capaz de recordar nada... pasado o presente.  
  
- ¡ Oh ! Ya has despertado. Yo sólo te quité la corona. Soy Arvis, estás en mi casa.  
  
- No puedo recordar nada ... ...  
  
- No te preocupes , son los efectos de la corona de esclavos, podrás hacerlo a medida que transcurra el tiempo.  
  
? ? UNA MISTERIOSA MUJER CONTROLADA POR EL  
  
IMPERIO Y NACIDA CON EL DON DE LA MAGIA ... ? ?  
  
- Soy ... TERRA ... ...  
  
- ¡Ooh ! ¡ Nunca había visto a nadie que se recuperara tan pronto de los efectos de la corona !  
  
Terra representa el renacimiento de la magia. Tiene habilidades que nadie en el mundo ha visto antes. La armada imperial ha intentado enjaezar sus poderes mágicos, pero la magia del esper congelado ha hecho que ella escape del control del Imperio.  
  
Se encuentra en una pequeña habitación de una casa de Narshe. Ha sido recogida por Arvis, un simpatizante de las fuerzas que luchan contra el Imperio : LOS RETURNERS, que le ha quitado la corona de esclavos, lo que le ha devuelto la conciencia, aunque la ha dejado sumida en un estado amnésico. Terra es una joven de unos dieciocho años con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos verde esmeralda, lo que constituye el rasgo más atractivo de su belleza.  
  
- Soy Arvis, te he recogido de las cuevas. Te estaban buscando los guardias, piensan que eres un soldado imperial, pero la corona de esclavos me confirma que, al menos, no eras consciente de lo que hacías. Además, puedes usar la magia. Ese brillo en tus ojos me lo dice.  
  
- No recuerdo nada ...  
  
- Soy partidario de la independencia de la ciudad de Narshe, pero esta no se puede conseguir si no unimos fuerzas con Los Returners, un grupo que está en contra del Imperio y de los métodos empleados por éste. Terra, tú posees una fuerza muy poderosa que nos ayudaría...  
  
- No sé nada, no sé siquiera quién soy ... ¿ Cómo pretende que ahora , sin saber nada de mi pasado ... ...  
  
En este momento, fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta. - ¡ Abra, sé que tiene a la soldado imperial en su casa ! ¿ Qué ha hecho con la armadura? - Eran guardias de Narshe que querían llevarse a Terra como su prisionera. "-¡ Abra! ¡ Sabemos que usted está ahí ! ¡ Si no abre , le apresaremos también por dar cobijo a alguien que intentaba someter a la ciudad-estado de Narshe !-  
  
- ¿ Someter? ¿ Qué es lo que ocurre ?¿ Quién soy ? ¿ Qué he hecho ? - Terra estaba totalmente confundida, los acontecimientos estaban ocurriendo demasiado deprisa y era muy difícil para ella asimilarlos.  
  
- ¿ Ves, Terra ? ¿ Comprendes la insistencia de mis palabras ? ¡ No puedo dejar que te cojan ! ¡ Ven !  
  
Terra siguió a Arvis a una pequeña y oscura habitación. La habitación estaba apenas amueblada pero reinaba un enorme reloj de pared con un péndulo gigantesco. Arvis abrió la puertecilla de cristal del reloj y lo puso en hora ... las doce ... las campanadas del reloj comenzaron a sonar mientras que una puerta apenas visible comenzaba a abrirse.  
  
- ¡ Terra ! ¡ Sal por aquí ! Esta puerta conduce directamente a las minas ... ¡ Corre ! ¡ No mires atrás ! ¡ Intenta salir de la ciudad !  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, Terra salió de la habitación por la puerta que se había abierto tras las campanadas del reloj. Un viento helado sopló en su cara y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, comprobó que se encontraba sobre los tejados de Narshe, sobre un puente de madera que se dirigía a una cueva en las montañas.  
  
El frío le helaba incluso los huesos, pero el miedo le hacía correr ... ¿ Quién era ella ? ¿ Qué estaba haciendo ? ¿ Cuál era la razón que la obligaba a correr ? ¿ Había hecho quizá algo malo ? O acaso... estaba huyendo de su pasado...  
  
- ¡ Miradla, allí está ! ¡ Se dirige hacia la mina Norte !  
  
Terra miraba con horror cómo había sido descubierta por los guardias que se encontraban a sus pies. No dejaba de correr. Quizá se sintiera más segura huyendo, corriendo hacia algún lugar ... Pero ¿ hacia dónde puede dirigirse si no sabe de dónde viene ?  
  
Cuando pudo entrar en la mina, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad dominante. Había tres caminos a seguir, pero a ella no le importaba por cuál ir. Sólo quería huir de los guardias, salir de Narshe ... No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, quizá estaba escogiendo el camino correcto para el reencuentro con su verdadero yo, o quizá se dirigía hacia un estado contrario lleno de confusión. No le importaba por qué camino seguir, lo único que quería era salir del laberinto , ¿ por qué camino ir ? no importaba, ya estaban construidos y si ella elegía , podría lamentarlo siempre ... No quería elegir, sólo quería escapar ...  
  
Terra continuó corriendo hasta que ya no pudo más. Se encontraba en una galería oscura, llena de ratas; necesitaba ver la luz de la noche, con su reina Luna en todo lo alto, necesitaba salir de la oscuridad ...  
  
Al girar una esquina oyó voces y vio luces ... ¡ Había sido encontrada ! Rápidamente volvió a correr en dirección opuesta... Era inútil ... las voces provenían también de esa dirección. No tenía salida. Lentamente, iba arrimándose a la pared con la esperanza de no ser vista ... De pronto, se oyó un gran estruendo y el suelo que pisaba cedió ante la atónita mirada de las ratas que por allí pululaban.  
  
Mientras que Terra caía al vacío, soltó un grito de terror.  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
En ese momento, en casa de Arvis se abrió la puerta principal, entrando un joven vestido de forma extravagante.  
  
- ¿ Para qué me has llamado, Arvis ?  
  
- ¡ LOCKE ! ¿ Qué tal va esa caza de joyas, ladronzuelo ?  
  
- Si no te molesta, prefiero ... ¡¡ buscador de tesoros !!  
  
- ¡ Menuda tontería semántica, Locke !  
  
- ¡¡¡ Hay una ENORME diferencia !!!  
  
? ? BUSCADOR DE TESOROS Y VIAJERO EN BUSCA DE RELIQUIAS DEL PASADO ... ? ?  
  
Al gran buscador de tesoros, LOCKE, no le importa forzar unos cuantos cerrojos en su búsqueda de fortuna y fama. No obstante, debería ser llamado héroe en vez de ladrón. Es simpatizante de Los Returners, de hecho es uno de sus mejores espías y ha sido llamado por Arvis para llevar a cabo una importante misión.  
  
- Locke, te necesitamos para un asunto de ... mujeres.  
  
- ¿ Mujeres ? No tendrá que ver con esa extraña mujer imperial que puede usar ... MAGIA ...  
  
- Sí, has de buscarla, la he tenido aquí conmigo pero la guardia de Narshe quiso apresarla y tuvo que escapar hacia las minas. Debes encontrarla y hacer que comprenda nuestro dilema. Cuando la encuentres, dirigíos al castillo FÍGARO, allí se os darán nuevas órdenes. ¡ Confío en ti, Locke !  
  
- Arvis, ¿ Te he fallado alguna vez ?  
  
- ... ...  
  
Con un guiño de complicidad, Locke desapareció tras la puerta que conducía a las minas.  
  
Mientras que el viento helado de Narshe azotaba su cara se preguntaba por la extraña mujer - Terra - ¿ quién sería ? ¡ por qué era capaz de usar la magia ? Lo que Locke no sabía era que Terra se hacía las mismas preguntas.  
  
Cuando llegó a las minas pudo comprobar que había existido un derrumbamiento de galerías, ... quizá ella se encontrase en peligro ... El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, ¿ dónde estaría ? ¿ qué habría ocurrido ? ... En ese momento pudo comprobar al escuchar a los guardias de Narshe que ellos también buscaban a Terra y que ésta no se encontraba en el piso superior ,así que furtivamente se introdujo en la galería que conducía al piso inferior, donde observó que la mayor parte de la tierra desprendida había ido a parar allí. Un gemido le sobresaltó. Por supuesto, era Terra. También había caído allí, aunque se encontraba sin conocimiento.  
  
- ¡ Tengo que sacarla de aquí antes de que nos encuentren !  
  
Locke cargó a Terra a sus espaldas y se dirigió a la salida secreta de las minas que él bien conocía y había utilizado en anteriores aventuras.  
  
Antes de salir, Terra recobró el conocimiento.  
  
- ¿ Qué ha ocurrido ? Recuerdo que el suelo desapareció, pero no sé nada más ... No recuerdo nada ...  
  
- ¿ Tienes amnesia ? ¿ no recuerdas absolutamente nada ?  
  
- Nada ... sólo sé que me llamo Terra y que los guardias de Narshe me querían atrapar. Un señor que se llamaba Arvis me dijo que escapara por las minas y ... Aquí estoy.  
  
- Arvis me envía. No te preocupes. No te abandonaré hasta que recobres la memoria. Confía en mí. ¡ Vayámonos ! Recuerda siempre esta entrada secreta, puede serte útil algún día.  
  
Locke y Terra salieron de las cuevas por un pasadizo que daba a las montañas que rodeaban Narshe. El viaje hacia Fígaro sería largo. Fígaro era un castillo en el Desierto del Sur que se encontraba más allá de las Cordilleras del Norte.  
  
Durante varios días, sin pronunciar palabra, Terra y Locke viajaron por las montañas. Dos desconocidos viajando juntos. Desconocidos tanto el uno para el otro como para sí mismos. La amnesia de Terra le impedía recordar nada sobre su pasado, lo que le hacía ser alguien desconocido para sí misma. Por su parte, Locke apenas sabía nada de lo que realmente era la vida. En un momento de su pasado estuvo a punto de descubrirlo pero prefirió huir, huir de la vida, huir de su vida, huir de su futura vida. Desde entonces viajaba por el mundo sin tener un lugar fijo. Locke no sabía nada del verdadero sentido de la vida. Locke no sabía nada, pues, de sí mismo.  
  
Una noche, el silencio de aquellos que duermen bajo el firmamento estrellado fue perturbado por un grito desolador. Era Terra. Locke se despertó inmediatamente y vio que Terra estaba sudando, se había incorporado, tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y parecía haber visto una aparición.  
  
- ¡ Terra ! ¿ Qué ha ocurrido ? ¡ Terra !  
  
La mirada de Terra seguía fija en un punto. Parecía que la conciencia había abandonado su cuerpo dejándolo petrificado. Locke volvió a pronunciar su nombre y entonces Terra rompió a llorar.  
  
- ¡ He tenido ... he tenido una pesadilla, pero parecía tan real ... parece como si lo hubiera vivido realmente ... !  
  
- ¡ Quizá estés empezando a recobrar la memoria. ¿ Qué soñaste ?  
  
- Soñé que estaba en una gran torre metálica, sentada en un gigantesco sillón. De pronto, un hombre que se ríe de forma espeluznante entró donde yo estaba, abrió un cofre y sacó una especie de corona metálica y mientras que me la coloca en la cabeza dice " con este artilugio casi me perteneces ...". En el momento en que la corona toca mi cabeza todos los sentimientos de mi interior desaparecen ... prácticamente lo único que soy capaz de hacer es ver. Entonces me desvanezco y lo siguiente que veo en mi sueño es ... un gran incendio, pero es que ¡ soy yo quien está creando el fuego ! estoy haciendo arder a muchas personas mientras escucho la horrenda risotada del horrendo señor que me puso la corona. Vuelvo a verlo todo negro y entonces aparezco en un balcón, rodeada de gente que dice : " ¡ Larga vida al Emperador ! ¡ Larga vida al Imperio ! ¡ La magia nos hará invencibles!" Pero yo no puedo moverme, no puedo hacer nada ... En ese momento me he despertado ... ¡ Ha sido horrible !  
  
- ¡ Terra ! Tranquilízate. A la luz del día, las pesadillas muestran su verdadera cara, igual ocurre con los ojos de un gato, que asustan en la noche y en la mañana parecen esmeraldas. Duerme. Confía en mí.  
  
Terra, tranquilizada con las palabras de Locke, volvió a dormirse, sin embargo, Locke no consiguió conciliar el sueño en esa noche ni en las siguientes. ¿ Quién sería el horrendo señor de la risotada? ¿ Habría ocurrido el sueño de Terra en la realidad ? ¿ Estarían tras ellos las fuerzas Imperiales ?  
  
  
  
? IV .- FÍGARO ?  
  
  
  
Después de muchos días en camino, Locke y Terra llegaron al Desierto del Sur, en cuyo centro se encontraba el Castillo de Fígaro.  
  
Fígaro era un enorme castillo provisto de las últimas tecnologías. Todo un sistema político se refugiaba en su interior. A la cabeza de todo esto, el rey, dirigiendo un sistema provisto de fuerzas ofensivas, económicas y culturales. El rey era muy joven, había ascendido al trono hacía muy pocos años, después de la muerte de su padre.  
  
- Terra, espérame aquí; tengo que anunciar tu llegada al rey.  
  
Terra esperó a Locke en un salón. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura; grandes y pesados cortinajes color granate con borlones dorados cubrían las ventanas. El suelo brillaba con tal luminosidad que Terra podía verse reflejada en él. Tan absorta estaba Terra en la contemplación de las bellezas del castillo que no notó que una anciana entraba en el salón.  
  
La venerable señora anunció a Terra que el rey quería cenar con ella, así pues, hasta la llegada de la hora de la cena, podía descansar en una habitación.  
  
La anciana, que era la matrona del rey, acompañó a Terra a su habitación y le indicó dónde podía asearse hasta la llegada de la cena. Mientras que la bañaba, la amable mujer le contó la historia del rey:  
  
- Nuestro señor tiene un hermano gemelo. Pero el joven príncipe no había nacido para gobernar, parecía un pájaro que continuamente desease expandir sus alas y sobrevolar el mundo. El gobierno de Fígaro habría supuesto para él la desolación más absoluta. Cuando el padre de ambos estaba n el lecho de muerte a punto de nombrar a su sucesor, el hermano del rey desapareció misteriosamente, nadie sabe qué fue de él, pero algo me dice que pudo lograr su sueño...  
  
¿ Cómo estará el príncipe ? eran tan diferentes el rey y su hermano ... ...  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, Locke y el rey estaban teniendo una seria conversación acerca de Terra. ¿ Qué harían con ella ? ¿ Quién era ella ?  
  
Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Era Terra que, cansada de esperar, había decidido bajar al comedor ella sola.  
  
Entró lentamente en el comedor. Parecía una princesa. La matrona la había ataviado con un vestido y una tiara de la reina; hasta su caminar parecía distinguido. Su largo pelo verdoso estaba recogido hermosamente y unos pendientes de esmeraldas a juego con sus ojos y su cabello eran la pincelada perfecta para el bello cuadro en que Terra se había transformado.  
  
Locke y el rey quedaron atónitos al mirarla. Parecían estar hipnotizados por el triste brillo oliva de sus ojos, aun más avivado por la luz que pasaba a través de la tiara y los pendientes. El rey sólo fue capaz de decir:  
  
- ¿ Estás hablando, Locke, ... ... de esta hermosa mujer ?  
  
Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó, con aire despreocupado a mirar por la ventana. Cosa que enfureció a Terra.  
  
- Pero ... ¿ quién se cree que es usted ?- gritó Terra, indignada.  
  
- ¡ Oh ... lo siento ! ¡ qué maleducado por mi parte darle la espalda a una hermosa dama !  
  
? ? EL JOVEN REY DEL CASTILLO FÍGARO,  
  
ALIADO DEL IMPERIO, Y UN MAESTRO EN EL DISEÑO  
  
DE MAQUINARIA ... ? ?  
  
- Permítame presentarme, soy EDGAR RONI FÍGARO, rey de todo este hermoso castillo.  
  
Locke presenciaba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con una solemne reverencia, que más que a respeto emulaba un sentimiento mucho más sarcástico, se despidió diciendo :  
  
- ¿ Sorprendida de que alguien como yo conozca a un rey ?  
  
Quedaron, entonces, Edgar y Terra en el comedor. Mientras que Edgar, con una exquisita educación, acompañaba a Terra a su asiento le decía :  
  
- Así ... entonces ... es usted un soldado del Imperio ... no tiene por qué preocuparse, Fígaro y el Imperio son aliados. Por favor, relájese mientras esté aquí. No es de los de los de mi sangre el dañar a una dama.  
  
Una mirada de desconfianza iba apareciendo en el rostro de Terra a medida que Edgar le hablaba.  
  
- ¡ Por qué quiere usted ayudarme, Edgar ? ¿ Es a causa de mis ... habilidades ?  
  
- Le daré tres razones, hermosa dama:  
  
La primera es que su belleza me ha cautivado; la segunda es que me estoy muriendo por saber si soy su tipo o no y ... sí ... puedo decir que sus ... habilidades ... podrían estar en un distante tercer puesto.  
  
- Una chica normal le encontraría ... fascinante, pero ... yo no soy muy normal ... - Pensó Terra mientras que Edgar le hablaba galantemente.  
  
La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, pero en el momento en que Edgar se estaba despidiendo, llamaron a la puerta:  
  
- Señor, alguien del Imperio desea verle. Si me disculpa, acompañaré a la señorita a sus aposentos.  
  
Mientras que Terra, acompañada por el canciller de Fígaro, se dirigía a su habitación, Edgar pasaba por la puerta principal hacia el patio de armas para recibir la visita imperial.  
  
- ¡ Maldita rata apestosa Edgar ! ¿ por qué tienes que vivir enmedio de ninguna parte ?  
  
KEFKA, el Primer Ministro del Emperador, había sido enviado en misión secreta al castillo Fígaro. Era un hombre avaricioso, violento y carente de cualquier código moral que no fuera aquel que le consiguiera poder. Con una nariz ganchuda y unas piernas extremadamente largas se dirigía dando zancadas al patio de armas.  
  
- ¡ Estos trabajos de ajuste de cuentas son como las atargeas ! ... ¡ Soldados, tengo arena en las botas !...¡Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Idiotas ! ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! - Una espantosa carcajada resonó en todas las estancias del castillo, en el momento en que Edgar salió a recibir a su inesperado visitante:  
  
- ¿ Qué trae a Kefka, humilde servidor del Emperador, a mi modesta presencia ?  
  
Una sonrisa hipócrita podría entreverse en la cara de Edgar bajo la luz de la enorme luna llena que había aquella noche.  
  
- Una chiquilla sin importancia ha escapado recientemente de nosotros y oímos que encontró refugio aquí ¡ Mwa ha ha ha !  
  
La cara de Edgar se volvió seria .  
  
- Esto no tendrá nada que ver con esa ... bruja ... de quien todo el mundo está murmurando ...¿ verdad ?  
  
Mientras, el rostro de Kefka, se tornaba amarillo de rabia.  
  
- ¡ Mentiras ! ella simplemente robó algo de apenas valor ... pero debe devolverlo ... inmediatamente ... - La voz de Kefka pretendió ser amable, sin poder conseguirlo - ¿ Está aquí ?  
  
- ¡ ja ja ja ! - Edgar rió para disimular la verdad _ ¡ Esa es una buena pregunta ! ¡ En mi castillo hay más chicas que granos de arena ... Aunque quisiera no podría conocerlas a todas !  
  
La cara de Kefka se volvió más amarilla aún .  
  
- Odiaría ser tú si descubrimos que estás mintiendo. ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! Realmente espero que no le ocurra nada a tu precioso Fígaro ... ¡ Mwa ha ha ha !  
  
La risa de Kefka siguió atronando hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Cuando por fin dejó de oírse, Locke apareció. Había estado escondido detrás de una esquina observando toda la escena.  
  
- Adivino que éste ha perdido unos cuantos tornillos ...  
  
- Locke, me encantaría quedarme contigo pero debo planear mi estrategia con el canciller ... ¡ hay veces que odio ser un rey !  
  
Locke se dirigió a la habitación de Terra por los oscuros y altos pasillos. Les habían seguido. No había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso y habían estado a punto de perder a Terra.  
  
Con sólo llamar una vez, la puerta se abrió. Terra estaba tras ella. Había visto por la ventana a Kefka y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- ¡ Es él! ¡ es él ! ¡ el hombre de mi sueño ! ¡ Ahora le recuerdo ... es ...Kefka !  
  
Enternecido por el estado anímico de Terra, la abrazó y la ayudó a meterse de nuevo en la cama  
  
- Terra, no te preocupes ... yo ...  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Locke, Terra esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
- Tú eres LOCKE. ¿ Verdad ? Edgar me ha hablado de ti. ¿ Es cierto que eres un ladrón ?  
  
Locke se puso rojo de ira.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Buscador de tesoros !!!  
  
- Lo siento ... dime ... ¿ qué relación tenéis Edgar y tú ?  
  
Locke se sentó en el borde de la cama. Habían estado viajando juntos mucho tiempo y apenas sabían nada el uno del otro - lo que desconocían también era que tampoco sabían nada de sí mismos -  
  
- Verás ... aparentemente, Edgar es un aliado del Imperio, pero la verdad es que está colaborando con nosotros, LOS RETURNERS, una organización opuesta al Imperio. Yo soy su contacto con ese grupo y el viejo Arvis de Narshe también es uno de nosotros.  
  
La mirada de Terra aumentó en confusión y perplejidad.  
  
- ¡ Imperio ! ... ! Pero yo soy un soldado del Imperio !  
  
Locke agarró a Terra por la espalda en un gesto de fraternidad.  
  
- ¡ Eso no es verdad ! te estaban utilizando. Ahora las cosas han cambiado.  
  
Locke miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de Terra.  
  
- Yo no puedo decírtelo. No tienes por qué decidirte ahora. Ya lo verás, pronto encontrarás tu camino... ahora, intenta descansar, las cosas se ven diferentes a la luz del día.  
  
- Pronto encontraré mi camino ... pero ... ¿ cómo sabré cuál es el correcto ?  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
El silencio se desplomó sobre el castillo Fígaro. La guardia estaba medio adormecida por el arrullo de la brisa nocturna. La luna llena en el cielo rodeada de estrellas parecía presidir una noche larga y tranquila pero, furtivamente, una sombra se inmisculló dentro del castillo prendiendo fuego a los cortinajes ... ...  
  
De nuevo, el sonido de la noche fue interrumpido por gritos de terror. Edgar, sobresaltado, se levantó y fue directamente al patio de armas, lugar donde el incendio era más grave. Allí encontró a la primera persona en la que pensó cuando vio arder todo lo que poseía: ¡ KEFKA !  
  
Edgar ,sumamente enojado, se acercó a él y sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, Kefka le gritó ordenándole que entregara a la chica ... a Terra. Edgar volvió a mostrar su mirada de ingenuidad ...  
  
- ¡ Kefka, yo no sé absolutamente nada !  
  
Entonces, Kefka, soltando una de sus sonoras carcajadas, invitó a uno de sus secuaces a prender fuego a otra parte del castillo. Dándose cuenta Edgar del peligro que corría su gente, miró de reojo a uno de sus guardias y le gritó que se preparasen. Kefka, frotándose sus manos sudorosas por la impaciencia, le preguntó :- ¿ Has cambiado de opinión quizás ?- Edgar, bajando la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos de Kefka y dirigiéndose hacia las almenas del castillo, le respondió : - No tengo elección ... ... - Al haber pronunciado esas palabras saltó desde las almenas gritando : - ... ... ¡ o quizá si la tengo ! -  
  
Sorprendido, Kefka miró a través de las almenas y comprobó cómo Edgar saltaba a una moto de arena en la que le estaban esperando Terra y Locke. Preso de odio y desesperación les gritó :  
  
- ¡¡ Es una pena que el rey escape dejando a su gente detrás !!!  
  
Justo en ese momento, las altas y esbeltas torres de Fígaro se replegaban hacia el edificio principal, quedando de este modo unidas a éste. Cuando esto hubo sucedido, rápidamente, el castillo comenzó a sumergirse en las arenas del desierto, quedando a Kefka y a sus hombres sobre la misma, al haber desaparecido el castillo por completo.  
  
Kefka, saltando de rabia, ordenó a sus soldados que persiguieran a Terra y sus salvadores subidos en sus armaduras magitek. Ellos, viendo que su situación empeoraba, detuvieron la moto y se prepararon para la batalla.  
  
Los soldados Magitek, con sus respectivas armaduras, estaban cada vez más cerca. El sol parecía asomarse detrás de la montañas, la luna había desaparecido y en el cielo sólo permanecía en su lugar el lucero del alba. A medida que el sol se elevaba e iba mostrando sus rayos, los soldados Magitek se iban acercando. La batalla sería dura.  
  
Cuando estuvieron a un tiro de piedra; Terra, con toda decisión se adelantó unos pasos, sus ojos parecían estar perdidos... y un brillo rojizo refulgía con fuerza en ellos. De pronto, un viento ardiente se levantó. Terra, en ese momento desprendía toda ella el mismo brillo color diamante que desprendían sus ojos. Comenzó a levitar ... y cuando estuvo a más de dos palmos del suelo, levantó su mirada y la clavó en los soldados Magitek que quedaron paralizados. Un silencio angustiante envolvía la escena. De pronto, los soldados comenzaron a gritar, el fuego de la mirada de Terra les estaba haciendo arder. Sin que ninguno pudiera dar cuenta de cómo había ocurrido, una gran llamarada había aparecido sobre los soldados y les había envuelto por completo. No era un fuego normal, no había sido provocado y tenía unos brillos verdosos que refulgían sin parar.  
  
Cuando el fuego terminó, los soldados estaban carbonizados y muertos. Al apagarse la última chispa, Terra cayó al suelo desvanecida. Edgar y Locke no podían creer lo que habían visto : MAGIA ...  
  
Terra fue recogida por ellos y los tres se alejaron rápidamente dejando atrás a Kefka, rojo de rabia, que ya planeaba su venganza.  
  
Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad al lado de Terra, que seguía inconsciente. El viento les azotaba en la cara ... cuando se vieron lo suficientemente lejos de Kefka, pararon con la intención de despertar a Terra.  
  
Bastó con unas palmadas en la cara. Estaba débil todavía. No estaba acostumbrada a utilizar la magia y cada vez que lo hacía repetidamente, se agotaba toda su energía. Cuando abrió sus ojo vio dos caras que, atónitas, la estaban observando. Sin parpadear, Edgar le pregunto por la azón por la que Terra podía usar la magia. Esta reacción de Edgar quedó a Terra sumida en una gran tristeza porque había vuelto a demostrar que ella no era normal, que ella podía carecer de muchas cosas que posee la gente corriente. Lo que ella todavía no sabía era que la normalidad no suele ser suficiente para ser feliz, ni siquiera suele ser un factor para conseguirlo ...  
  
- Yo ... no sé ... es algo que puedo hacer desde siempre ... yo ... lo siento ...lo siento mucho ...  
  
Terra y Edgar quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprenderse. Terra no comprendía que la anormalidad fuese buena y Edgar no comprendía que Terra se sintiera anormal ya que la normalidad no la dicta nadie, la lleva uno dentro y el ser normal no es más que la aceptación de uno mismo. Locke, intentando salvar la situación, dio con las palabras exactas :  
  
- Edgar, Terra puede usar magia y nosotros no, esa es la única diferencia que existe entre nosotros. El hecho es que ... podríamos utilizar su ayuda ...  
  
Los ojos de Terra brillaron en señal de agradecimiento y un guiño fue la señal que les dio para anunciar su mejora.  
  
- ¿ Era ese señor de la horrible risa una mala persona ? Yo ... yo estaba muy asustada...  
  
Edgar, que había llegado a la conclusión de que Terra sería una gran ayuda para Los Returners, le indicó a Terra que quería presentarle a alguien.  
  
- Terra, quisiera que conocieras a nuestro mentor, BANON. Él, seguro que quiere conocerte. Puedes usar la magia y la magia puede ser la clave para ganar esta guerra.  
  
Terra, con voz mística, repitió la palabra más importante del discurso de Edgar: MAGIA ..  
  
- Terra, tú puedes utilizar poderes mágicos. Ése esper de Narshe parecía reaccionar ante ti. ¿ Podría haber alguna relación ?  
  
- No lo sé, Locke, para mí es natural el poder usar la magia ...  
  
- Pero ningún humano parece haber nacido con esos poderes y ...  
  
Los ojos de Terra volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se paró en seco cubriéndose la cara co las manos. Locke se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó, cosa que no hizo más que hundir a Terra en su lucha interna contra sí misma y su camino ...  
  
- ¿ Qué debería hacer ... ?  
  
- estoy seguro de que el Imperio va detrás de ti. Si te ponen sus garras encima ... el mundo estará acabado. Terra : te gustaría entender tus propios poderes ¿ verdad ? ... Entonces, creo que deberíamos consultar a Banon.  
  
Terra se quitó las manos de la cara y miró fijamente a las dos personas que tenía delante. Con cautela, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
Las caras de Edgar y Locke se iluminaron y con un grito de jubilo anunciaron:  
  
- ¡ Vamos a la guarida de Los Returners ! ¡ A ver a Banon !  
  
? V .- LA GUARIDA DE LOS RETURNERS?  
  
Pasaban los días y Locke, Terra y Edgar se dirigían hacia la Colina Sabil, una pequeña montaña que estaba hacia el Este de Fígaro del Sur. En este lugar estaba escondida la guarida de Los Returners, el lugar donde Banon les esperaba.  
  
Después de pasar por Fígaro del sur, había que atravesar los Montes Kolt, una serie de montañas que servía como frontera de la zona Este. Estas montañas estaban plagadas de cuevas, pasadizos y eran el asilo ideal para exploradores, ermitaños o ... bandas de ladrones.  
  
Desde la cima era posible ver uno de los más bellos paisajes de todo el mundo. Al norte, la Cordillera Norte en la que estaba situada la ciudad de Narshe; al suroeste, el Desierto del Sur, en cuyo centro se puede admirar el brillo de las torres principales del castillo Fígaro. Al Oeste se puede ver la preciosa llanura sobre la que está situada la próspera y hermosa ciudad de Fígaro del Sur, con su magnífico puerto hacia el Mar Vargas. También es posible deleitarse con los deslumbrantes reflejos de las tranquilas aguas que forman este mar.  
  
Finalmente, si se dirige nuestra mirada mucho más al oeste, se puede ver La colina Sabil, en cuya falda se halla la confortable cueva que da cobijo a la secreta organización conocida como Los Returners.  
  
Los Montes Kolt, pese a su belleza, es uno de los pasajes de tránsito más arduo, por tanto, era un lugar por el que había que cruzar lentamente, pues un mínimo descuido podría hacer que alguien cayera por sus numerosos precipicios o que alguien se perdiera en sus innumerables cavernas.  
  
Edgar, Locke y Terra llevaban varios días caminando a través de los estrechos senderos de los montes y aún les quedaban varios días de viaje.  
  
Una noche, mientras descansaban bajo el techo de una de las cuevas oyeron voces que se acercaban ...  
  
Voces, ... Un ruido seco, ... El sonido de un puñetazo contra una mejilla, ... Un alarido de dolor, ... Sólo se escuchan pasos ya.  
  
La cara de Edgar había cambiado. Una mezcla de mido, sorpresa, ansiedad y el brillo de una incipiente lágrima era lo que sus ojos mostraban.  
  
- ¡ Esa voz ! ... - susurró _ No puede ser ... ¡ Sabin ?  
  
? ? SABIN, EL HERMANO GEMELO DE EDGAR, QUE CAMBIÓ EL TRONO POR SU LIBERTAD ... ? ?  
  
En ese momento, la sombra de un hombre fuerte apareció ante la estupefacción de Terra, Locke y Edgar. La imagen les hacía no salir de su asombro. Quien acababa de aparecer era tan parecido a Edgar como lo es la luna reflejada en el lago.  
  
- Hermano mayor ... - la cara del joven reflejaba también su sorpresa. Miraba con sus ojos turquesa a los ojos turquesa de su hermano, que le correspondía. En ese momento no existía otro mundo que los ojos que miraban y eran mirados.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa, Locke rompió la emoción del momento.  
  
- ¡ Los hermanos ya se han reunido !  
  
En ese instante, el hermano del rey, SABIN, cambió la cara y puso una expresión dura que le hacía tener un aspecto cómico y con una voz más grave que la de Edgar, le preguntó , como si no hiciera más de un día desde la última ve que había visto a su hermano :  
  
- ¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edgar ?  
  
- Nos dirigimos a la Colina Sabil.  
  
- a la guarida de Los Returners, sin duda.  
  
Edgar respondió con seriedad: - Sí-.  
  
Sabin se dio la vuelta y se sentó de espaldas al público que le observaba con estupefacción.  
  
- He estado vigilando desde muy lejos. He estado esperando a que el mundo recobrara algo de sensatez ... en estos momentos, Fígaro estará reducido a un estado de marionetas, ¿ verdad, hermano ?  
  
- Sí, Sabin, pero nuestro momento de devolver el golpe ha llegado. ¡ El Imperio va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho !  
  
- ¿ Creéis que con mis conocimientos podría ayudaros ?  
  
- ¡¡ Sabin !! ¿ Te unirías a nosotros ?  
  
- Pienso que mi maestro descansaría mejor si supiera que su discípulo está tomando parte en el intento de recobrar la paz.  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
El viaje hacia la Colina Sabil transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y pronto, el gran espectáculo que ofrecían sus parajes pudieron avistarse.  
  
Ya en la guarida de Los Returners, Edgar presentó a Terra ante Banon; el líder de la organización ...  
  
- ¡ Banon ! ¡ Hemos traído a la chica con nosotros!  
  
El líder de Los Returners , un hombre de pelo largo y barba blancos y de maneras muy elegantes le contestó desde el fondo de la habitación donde estaba sentado:  
  
- ¿ Es ésta la chica que puede hablar a los espers ?  
  
- Parece que el Imperio la controlaba por completo.  
  
- Unas palomas mensajeras trajeron cartas que contaban que había hecho arder a cincuenta soldados del Imperio en pocos minutos.  
  
Terra había estado observando la escena con ojos asustados, pero no podía soportar que se hablase de ella y menos que dijeran todo aquello que estaba escuchando, pues le hacía recordar sus diferencias con el resto de las personas ... estalló, entonces en un mar de lágrimas.  
  
- ¡¡¡ eso es mentira !!!  
  
Edgar abrazó a Terra mientras le decía a Banon que ella tenía amnesia y no recordaba absolutamente nada.  
  
Banon miró fijamente a Terra.  
  
- ¿ Conoces esta historia ?  
  
Una vez, cuando el mundo era puro e inocente; había una caja que les estaba prohibido abrir a los hombres. Pero uno de ellos la abrió. La apertura de esa caja significó el dejar escapar a todos los males del mundo : la envidia ... la soberbia ... el orgullo ... el control ... La violencia ... ...  
  
Lo único que quedó en la caja fue un pequeño rayo de luz : ... LA ESPERANZA.  
  
Terra miraba a Banon mientras contenía las lágrimas. Banon prosiguió:  
  
- Ahora, nosotros debemos combatir esos males ... y tú eres nuestro único rayo de luz. Nuestra única esperanza ...  
  
Terra cayó desvanecida en el suelo. Aquello la sobrepasaba. No era capaz de asumir tanta responsabilidad. Tuvo un sueño.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, brumoso. Lo único que existía y que dotaba de vida el negro paisaje era el brillo verdoso de los ojos y el cabello de Terra. Iba avanzando sin dirección, sin rumbo. Caminaba con la mirada perdida, dando tumbos, como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera empujando. De pronto, se paró en seco. Sus ojos dejaron de emitir el brillo verdoso. Éste se tornó en un brillo rojizo. Levantó las manos, que también comenzaron a brillar. Emitían rayos rojizos, reflejos color rubí que hipnotizaban su mirada. En ese momento, su mirada dejó de estar perdida, se concentró en un punto distante y sus manos se inclinaron hacia delante, haciendo que llamas tan altas como los cipreses surgieran de la nada en ese lugar.  
  
En el sueño, Terra cerró los ojos y comenzó a oír alaridos y gritos de dolor. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a un gran número de soldados del Imperio ardiendo en las mismas llamas que ella había creado ... y despertó.  
  
Se incorporó dando un grito. Estaba sudando. Lloraba y se encontraba perdida; no sabía donde estaba.  
  
Unas manos amigas le dieron lunas palmaditas para que reaccionara. Era Locke, que había estado a su lado mientras que ella dormía.  
  
- Terra, no te angusties. No queremos que te inmoles. Descubre tu camino. ¿ Recuerdas ? Es difícil, pero siempre se descubre. Yo descubrí mi camino cuando alguien para mí fue encerrado por el Imperio. He odiado al Emperador y todo lo que le rodea desde entonces ... Me uní a Los Returners cuando descubrí que el Imperio estaba podrido desde las hojas hasta la raíz.  
  
Quería demostrarme que podía salvar del Imperio a otros.  
  
Terra se angustió más de lo que estaba:  
  
- Locke, ¡ pero yo no tengo a nadie importante en mi vida !  
  
Locke le puso el brazo sobre el hombro mientras que la consolaba diciéndole :  
  
- Eso no es verdad. Además, estoy seguro de que hay gente que siente que eres importante para ellos. ¡ Cuentan contigo !  
  
Terra decidió salir de la habitación . Sentía que se ahogaba. Su destino se estaba decidiendo. Se encontraba ante una encrucijada. Quizá la más importante de toda su vid, pues ésta cambiaría según qué camino tomase.  
  
Caminó por la guarida sin rumbo fijo. Observaba cómo trabajaban Los Returners; cómo hacían planos, cómo ideaban estrategias. Iba dando tumbos por las distintas estancias, sentía la sensación de que iba buscando algo ... pero no sabía qué. No sabía qué era lo que añoraba, lo que deseaba. No sabía dónde buscarlo. Se encontraba en la más absoluta soledad.  
  
Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que Locke le había dicho. En cómo él decidió qué camino tomar. Él decidió basándose en sus sentimientos hacia alguien. Eso significaba que había alguien importante para él que, además, sentía que Locke era necesario para esa otra persona. Necesidad, entrega, ... eran términos que escapaban a la lógica de Terra.  
  
Se sentía sola. Sentía que no tenía a nadie, que nadie la necesitaba ... En ese momento, recapacitó y recordó ... Ella era el último rayo de esperanza para aquellos que le habían regalado su conciencia de sí misma, su capacidad de elección ...  
  
Terra iba pensativa por los corredores de la cueva. Seguía perdida, pero en su interior, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido : La Esperanza. Una sensación cálida que invadía todo su cuerpo tranquilizándola. Justo estaba Terra sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Edgar se acercó.  
  
- Terra, va a ser duro convencerte para que cooperes con nosotros, para que nos ayudes, para que seas uno de los nuestros ... Si te empujáramos demasiado hacia ello no seríamos muy diferentes del Imperio. Queremos que decidas por ti misma.  
  
Y diciendo esto, se alejó.  
  
Terra acababa de recibir el mejor regalo que podían hacerle en ese momento : La libertad. La libertad de elegir, la libertad para decidir sobre su propio destino.  
  
Esa libertad, unida a la esperanza de hallar a alguien que la necesitase, fueron lo que le descubrieron qué era lo que quería. Había tomado su decisión.  
  
Terra se acercó a Banon. Éste estaba en una parte de la colina que daba al exterior. Era una superficie llana desde la que se podían avistar las montañas. Estaba anocheciendo. Banon estaba leyendo un libro muy antiguo. Terra se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras observaba cómo leía. Ella no era capaz de leer nada, pues el libro estaba escrito en una lengua formada por símbolos que no entendía.  
  
Cuando Banon se cercioró de la presencia de Terra, cerró el libro y con una voz muy grave, le preguntó:  
  
- ¿ Has tomado una decisión ? ¿ Serás nuestra esperanza ?  
  
Terra le miró a los ojos. Su mirada era inquietante y, a la vez, inquietada. Se encontraba nervioso. Sabía que el futuro y los sueños de esa persona que la miraba dependían de su decisión; por aquella razón, aquellos ojos la miraban también de forma dura, de forma escrutadora. Aún así, había más. Terra fue capaz de adivinar una ternura especial, una ternura paternal en la mirada de Banon y se sintió protegida. Sintió, entonces, la necesidad de dar su respuesta.  
  
- ... Sí, ... ya he decidido. Seré vuestro rayo de esperanza.  
  
- ¿ Lo harás ?  
  
- Sí,... ... pero estoy... ... asustada ...  
  
Banon cogió una mano a Terra y en su interior puso un colgante dorado con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima.  
  
- La persona que poseía esta reliquia no podía sentir el miedo. Por favor, Terra, quiero que te lo quedes.  
  
- ¿ Qué es, Banon ?  
  
- Un amuleto. Te protegerá.  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
En un momento, todos Los Returners estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa junto al nuevo integrante del movimiento : TERRA.  
  
Banon se levantó, dirigió una mirada de aprobación a los que allí estaban sentados, carraspeó y comenzó la reunión:  
  
- Todos sabemos que el Imperio está utilizando el poder Magitek en la batalla. La cuestión es ... ¿ Cómo lo ha creado el Emperador?  
  
Edgar se levantó :  
  
- Hice que Locke se adentrase entre los soldados y escuchó el rumor de que el Emperador está forzando a los mejores intelectuales al estudio de los espers y todo lo relacionado con la magia.  
  
- Todo el problema en Narshe es también por un Esper ...  
  
Terra se levantó intrigada :  
  
- ¿ Queréis decir que hay algún tipo de relación entre los espers y Magitek ?  
  
Banon, entonces, con una voz misteriosa dijo :  
  
- Sólo recuerdo una cosa que unía a los espers co el poder en la batalla ...  
  
- No será ... - Dijo Sabin. A lo que añadió Banon: - ¡ Exacto ! ¡ LA ANTIGUA GUERRA DE MAGI !  
  
- Mi abuela solía contarme historias sobre máquinas mágicas ... ¿ Pueden realmente haber existido ? ... ¿ Podría esa antigua tragedia estar repitiéndose ?- añadió Locke.  
  
- Es sólo especulación - terció Banon- Pero estudios históricos han proporcionado un gran número de teorías que demostrarían esta relación.  
  
- Estas teorías dicen que los humanos y las máquinas se impregnaron de poder extraído de los espers durante la Guerra.  
  
Terra concluyó:  
  
- Eso podría explicar el poder Magitek ...  
  
Edgar, entonces, llegó a la conclusión; al punto al que Banon estaba tratando de llevarles ...  
  
- Si pudiéramos luchar contra la Armada Imperial Magitek con armas mágicas ...  
  
- Es arriesgado - continuó Banon - pero si logramos que Terra vuelva a entrar en contacto con el esper ... quizá éste logre despertar ...  
  
- Terra, necesitamos tu ayuda ..._ Edgar miró a Terra mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la asustada joven.  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y, dando un suspiro, dijo con voz segura y firme: - ¡ Lo haré !  
  
En ese momento, un Returner entró en la estancia donde se estaba celebrando la reunión. Estaba herido y caminaba lentamente dejando un rastro de sangre a su camino.  
  
- ¡ Emergencia ! ¡ Sir Banon ! ... Fígaro ... del ... Sur...  
  
- ¿ Qué está ocurriendo ?  
  
- el ... Imperio ... El Imperio tomó Fígaro del Sur ... y ... ¡ y viene hacia aquí !  
  
- ¡ Nos han encontrado ... ! ¡ No hay un minuto que perder !  
  
Edgar miró a Locke y le guiñó el ojo. A lo que éste respondió:  
  
- Sé de alguien que ha de adentrarse en Fígaro del Sur para ralentizar el avance de las tropas. ¿ Verdad ?  
  
Edgar estrechó la mano de Locke, que ya se estaba preparando para dirigirse hacia Fígaro del Sur. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta para dirigirse en su misión, le dio un abrazo a Terra mientras le decía:  
  
- Has encontrado tu camino ...  
  
Locke se había marchado ya, pero en la guarida de Los Returners era movimiento. El Imperio había descubierto su escondite y estaban buscando a Terra. Había que trasladarla a un lugar seguro.  
  
El único lugar al que podían dirigirse era Narshe; pues dada su condición de ciudad neutral, el Imperio jamás se atrevería a atacar.  
  
Decidieron, entonces, ir allí a través del río Lete que atravesaba la colina Sabil y bajaba desde las Cordilleras del Norte; lugar donde se encontraba la ciudad y el nacimiento del río.  
  
Cogieron una balsa del embarcadero que Los Returners tenían reservado para las emergencias. Sabin, Edgar y Banon se pusieron en marcha hacia Narshe.  
  
El río era muy difícil de dominar, habían partido desde el lugar más peligroso - los rápidos - y era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio sobre la balsa.  
  
Pasaron varios días de agotador viaje ...  
  
El suave murmullo del fluir de las aguas del río en sus zonas más tranquilas hicieron que los pasajeros de la balsa, que navegaba solitaria sobre las aguas del río Lete, se adormecieran debido también al cansancio de los largos días de viaje . El sueño les vino sin que se percataran de que estaban adentrándose en la parte más de toda la travesía. La catarata.  
  
La barca iba dando tumbos mientras avanzaba por el cauce del avivado Lete sin que sus tripulantes pudieran hacer nada para evitar la desesperada marcha de la barca hacia el borde de la cascada.  
  
De pronto, el choque con una roca hizo que, con un sobresalto, Banon despertara, pudiendo así comprobar el trágico destino que les esperaba si antes no actuaban con audacia.  
  
Rápidamente, avisó a sus acompañantes para advertirles de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
En un acto de desesperación, Edgar intentó coger uno de los remos para intentar navegar contracorriente; siendo imitado, a continuación, por Terra, Banon y Sabin.  
  
Sin embargo, en un mal movimiento, el remo de Sabin quedó atrapado en el barro haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para de este modo, caer de la balsa justo en el momento en que la balsa salía de la zona de los rápidos.  
  
Al caer, Sabin se golpeó en la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento. No pudo así comenzar a nadar y evitar su precipitación por la catarata.  
  
El cuerpo inconsciente de Sabin fue atrapado por una fuerte corriente que lo empujaba hacia la enorme cascada.  
  
Los ojos de Edgar mostraron una pequeña lágrima de impotencia y estupefacción en el momento en el que vio el cuerpo de su hermano car por la catarata.  
  
Habían perdido un compañero de viaje; pero la barca debía llegar a Narshe ...  
  
? VI .- TERRA, ESPERANZA ?  
  
Huyendo de las tropas Imperiales; Banon, Terra y Edgar; sobre la balsa, siguieron rumbo arriba, hacia el nacimiento del río Lete, en las Cordilleras del Norte. Pero la definitiva entrada a la ciudad no será fácil ...  
  
Con un gran esfuerzo, lograron que la barca encayara en un paraje cercano a Narshe, desde el que comenzarían el camino a pie.  
  
Después de un largo trecho a través de las frías praderas y riscos que rodeaban la ciudad de Narshe; pudieron hacerse camino para así llegar a la gran puerta de entrada de Narshe.  
  
Esta ciudad, al estar situada en la montaña, sólo tenía un sitio por el que entrar, cos a que tenía grandes ventajas que contribuían a mantener intacto el espíritu neutral de la ciudad. Ya que a la ciudad sólo se podía entrar a través del arco de triunfo y de sus portones de hierro forjado y madera; la invasión violenta por parte del Imperio era prácticamente imposible, pues el portón estaba custodiado día y noche por la guardia de Narshe y, además, siempre se cerraba en caso de emergencia.  
  
La situación geográfica de la ciudad, sin embargo, planteaba un doble juego. Así como sólo hay un sitio de entrada por el que es muy difícil pasar en caso de que se produjera una invasión, sólo hay también un sólo lugar por el que salir si se produjera una emergencia en el interior de la ciudad. Ocurriendo esto ...  
  
¿ Lograrán Terra y sus acompañantes entrar sin ningún tipo de problema en la ciudad?  
  
Con grandes penurias, por fin lograron estar delante de las puertas de entrada. Aunque ellos no imaginaban que los guardias les prohibirían el paso. De una forma ruda, les impidieron avanzar. Edgar, sin pensar un sólo segundo, habló:  
  
- Abran paso. Soy Edgar Roni Fígaro; Rey del castillo de Fígaro.  
  
El guardia, con un empujón tan fuerte que casi hace caer a Edgar respondió con una helada voz que parecía carecer de sentimientos :  
  
- Ni siquiera al rey de fígaro se nos está permitido abrir las puertas. Se dice que un soldado Imperial que era capaz de utilizar poderes muy extraños está en la ciudad. Estos extraños poderes quedaron carbonizados a muchos de nuestros mejores hombres. Cuando comprobemos la veracidad de la información, las volveremos a abrir.  
  
Terra, presa de una sensación mezcla entre miedo y compasión de sí misma, retrocedió unos pasos, se echó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar:  
  
- Todo es por mi culpa ... por mi culpa ... murieron por mi culpa ...  
  
Banon y Edgar se llevaron a Terra a un lugar seguro mientras ésta se tranquilizaba y así poder decidir qué hacer a continuación.  
  
- Terra, tú estuviste en Narshe y lograste escapar con Locke, ¿ recuerdas cómo lo hiciste ?  
  
La cara de Terra obtuvo un gesto de sorpresa; era la primera vez que requerían su ayuda directamente. Era la primera vez que, consciente, ayudaría a alguien. Después de pensar durante unos instantes- su memoria estaba formada por cristalitos aún- respondió:  
  
- Cuando Locke me ayudó por primera vez, manipuló en algún sitio de las rocas que estaban allí, a la izquierda.  
  
- Conociéndole, habrá probablemente algún mecanismo oculto por estas paredes rocosas- Contestó Edgar.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia la zona que Terra había indicado y, sin buscar durante mucho tiempo, lograron encontrar el mecanismo que Locke había utilizado para salir de la mina donde había encontrado a Terra.  
  
Cuando Edgar hubo pulsado una de las rocas , un ruido apenas audible dio paso a la aparición de una pequeña puerta excavada en la roca que conducía a una de las cavernas en las minas. Era precisamente la caverna por la que Locke y Terra habían salido de la ciudad la primera vez que se vieron.  
  
Edgar, Banon y Terra entraron en la cueva. Las diferentes cavernas que atravesaban le parecían a Terra todas iguales. Siempre la misma pared de roca, los mismos pasillos estrechos, el mismo olor a podredumbre y ni un sólo atisbo de la luz de salida.  
  
Después de recorrer el interminable laberinto llegó a sus ojos la pálida luz las farolas alimentadas por la energía geotérmica que iluminaban la fría ciudad de Narshe.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, un frío viento sopló alrededor de ellos, impidiéndoles ver con claridad el camino que les quedaba por recorrer hasta arribar a casa de Arvis, el viejo que ayudó a Terra cuando perdió la consciencia después de su primer encuentro con el esper congelado.  
  
Un puente de madera sobre la ciudad era el único obstáculo entre ellos y su destino.  
  
Después de caminar sobre él llegarían a casa de Arvis.  
  
Edgar llamó a la puerta con dos toques fuertes y uno débil. Arvis abrió la puerta quedando perplejo al comprobar quienes eran los que llamaban a su puerta tan tarde, en la noche.  
  
- ¡ Banon ! ¡ Rey Edgar ! y ... ¡ Terra !  
  
Banon fue el primero en entrar en la casa.  
  
- ¡ Arvis ! mi amigo; ¿ qué está ocurriendo en Narshe ?  
  
Edgar entró en ese momento en la habitación, saludó con un gesto de cabeza y, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Arvis, preguntó :  
  
- Lo primero es : ¿ Cómo va tu gente ?  
  
- Están bien. Están preparados para cualquier acontecimiento aunque se pusieron furiosos al descubrir que el Imperio tenía noticias de la existencia del esper hallado en las minas.  
  
Terra entró en la habitación que ya conocía y Banon , agarrándola del hombro, se la mostró a Arvis.  
  
- Creemos que esta joven es nuestra única esperanza para llegar al esper.  
  
- Mi gente se muere por saber cómo es realmente un esper. Quizá Terra pueda ayudar a instaurar el orden a la ciudad.  
  
Edgar arqueó una ceja y, mirando a Terra, dijo :  
  
- Ese esper ... o nos salvará o ... nos ayudará a cavar una temprana tumba para nosotros ... ...  
  
  
  
? VII .- TRAIDOR ?  
  
Locke ha trabajado duro para inmiscuírse entre las tropas Imperiales y descubrir sus planes. Pero ahora desesperadamente, necesita escapar ....  
  
- ¡ Tengo que llegar a Narshe rápidamente !  
  
Furtivamente, se ha dirigido a una de las principales salidas de la ciudad. Aunque no le servirá de mucho, pues están todas custodiadas por la Guardia Imperial, que no dejará que nadie, que no sea miembro de la Armada, las franquee.  
  
- ¡ Alto ! ¡ Está prohibido el paso !  
  
- ¡ No puedo escapar ! ¡ Todos los lugares por los que puedo huir están vigilados ! ¿ Qué puedo hacer ?- pensó.  
  
Sin embargo, la activa mente de Locke no descansa y logra trazar un plan para poder salir de Fígaro del Sur y poder llegar a Narshe.  
  
Con sumo cuidado, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, su destreza y su fuerza, penetra silenciosamente en el cuartel que el Imperio ha establecido en esta nueva ciudad conquistada: el ayuntamiento.  
  
Allí, si se disfraza de la forma conveniente, puede obtener información de cómo poder salir de la ciudad.  
  
¿ Cuál será el disfraz idóneo para pasar desapercibido por Fígaro del Sur ?  
  
Locke está escondido en un rincón de la sala del ayuntamiento donde se hallan reunidos todos los ciudadanos. La invasión del municipio ha sido muy violenta y todos los habitantes están asustados.  
  
De pronto, Locke logra avistar al personaje que le dará las alas de la libertad para huir.  
  
Por suerte, aunque se ha apoderado de la ciudad, el Imperio no ha cerrado el puerto y un barco mercante Imperial con provisiones acaba de llegar, llenando toda la población de un gran número de marineros uniformados.  
  
A Locke no le será difícil convencer a uno de ellos para cederle su indumentaria ... a cambio, ¡ claro está !, de alguna insignificante cantidad de dinero.  
  
  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Después de recorrer las principales cantinas y tabernas de la ciudad, Locke consiguió hacerse con un uniforme de marinero del barco mercante Imperial.  
  
El marinero de quien obtuvo las ropas estaba borracho, así pues, no tuvo que preocuparse de pagarle, para hacerse con su indumentaria.  
  
Después de conseguir su disfraz, Locke volvió al ayuntamiento para recabar información sobre cómo huir de Fígaro del sur y poder llegar a su destino : Narshe.  
  
Una vez en el ayuntamiento, sin ser descubierto debido a sus vestiduras pudo entablar una conversación con los guardias Imperiales que allí estaban.  
  
- Ese payaso, Kefka, está a punto de invadir Narshe.  
  
- Le queda menos por recorrer para ser general, ya que uno de los generales más famosos ha sido descubierto como traidor.  
  
- Ese general está encerrado en uno de los sótanos del ayuntamiento ...  
  
En ese momento, uno de los soldados que estaban conversando estre sí vio a Locke - vestido de marinero -.  
  
- ¡ Eh, tú ! ¡ Coge estos sacos de provisiones y llévalos al campamento instalado en las afueras de la ciudad por la puerta secreta de los sótanos del ayuntamiento !  
  
Al fin, Locke consiguió lo que deseaba. Había encontrado el camino por el que escapar.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, Locke se cargó los sacos a las espaldas y se dirigió hacia el sótano.  
  
Nada más llegar, dejó los bultos en un rincón y comenzó a buscar la ansiada salida secreta.  
  
No hizo más que caminar unos metros, cuando oyó pasos y voces que provenían de la puerta que estaba más cerca de él. Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de una de las esquinas de los pasillos.  
  
La puerta se abrió, pasando a través de ella un guardia Imperial. El peligro había pasado, pero seguía escuchando voces que provenían de la habitación. ¿ Qué escondería el Imperio en ella ?  
  
Locke, despacio y silenciosamente, miró a través de la cerradura.  
  
Dentro de la habitación estaba una joven encadenada. Un guardia la estaba maltratando. Lágrimas brillantes caían por la cara de la joven mientras trataba de conservar una postura digna. Era posible admirar en ella una actitud orgullosa y altanera, pese a la vejación de la que estaba siendo víctima. Tenía una actitud fuerte y segura de sí misma.  
  
- ¡ La he visto antes! ... ¡ Por supuesto ! ¡ es uno de los generales Imperiales ! ...- Pensó  
  
Locke.  
  
En ese mismo momento, sonó una bofetada que hizo caer a la joven al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡ Esto es lo que le ocurre a los traidores !!  
  
? ? PRODUCTO DE LA INGENIERÍA GENÉTICA, CURTIDA BATALLADORA EN LA ARMADA MAGITEK, CON UN ESPÍRITU TAN PURO COMO LA NIEVE ... ? ?  
  
CELES fue, una vez, un general de la malvada Armada Imperial. Ha sido desilusionado por el Imperio y se ha transformado en una traidora por no aceptar los métodos que el emperador emplea para conseguir lo que desea.  
  
El soldado sigue maltratando a Celes. Pero ella está segura de sus convicciones y no caerá ante la humillación a la que los guardias Imperiales la están sometiendo.  
  
- ¡ Así que ... la poderosa Celes ha caído ... !  
  
- ¿ Cómo podéis servir a esos cobardes ?  
  
- ¡ Mantén tu boquita cerrada !- Ahora es otro guardia Imperial quien la pega.  
  
Celes sigue manteniendo su postura digna y jamás caería ante aquellos que no son justos.  
  
- ¿ Acaso no es verdad que Kefka quiere envenenar a la gente de Doma, al este ?  
  
- ¡¡ Cállate !- Y entre los dos soldados vuelven a maltratar a Celes  
  
Uno de los soldados, con tono sarcástico, añade a continuación:  
  
-No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos mañana, durante la ejecución.- Y continúa, dirigiéndose al otro soldado - Mantén tus ojos sobre ella esta noche.  
  
- ¡¡ Sí, señor !! Puedo durar varios días sin dormir.  
  
En ese momento, el guardia de rango superior sale de la habitación donde Celes está encerrada y tuerce por el rincón contrario al del escondite de Locke, que, previsor, ha vuelto a ocultarse.  
  
La cara de Locke ha tomado un tono rojizo de ira. No es capaz de tolerar que se maltrate a nadie, y menos a una joven tan hermosa y digna como es Celes. Así pues, decide salvarla; ya que ha visto en ella cualidades muy destacables y puede ser de gran importancia para Los Returners.  
  
Al volver a asomarse por la cerradura de la puerta, puede comprobar que el soldado que decía que podía estar sin dormir durante un largo periodo de tiempo, ya está roncando.  
  
¡ Esta es su oportunidad para salvar a Celes ! Cuidadosamente, abre la puerta, que apenas chirría, y entonces, cuando sus ojos logran acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar; puede comprobar cómo una Celes de ojos violetas y sorprendidos le mira, con una exagerada arrogancia.  
  
Sin esperar un segundo, Locke le quita los grilletes a Celes, que, de la estupefacción, todavía no ha reaccionado.  
  
Ésta, cuando finalmente reacciona, con un tono altanero, le dice a Locke:  
  
- ¿ Qué es lo que intentas conseguir aquí abajo ?  
  
- Estoy con Los Returners, mi nombre es Locke.  
  
- ¡¡ Returners !! - Después de que Celes hubiera dicho esta palabra, Locke pudo comprobar que un halo de tristeza y una brillante lágrima aparecieron en el rostro níveo de la chica.- Solía ser La General Celes .... pero ... ahora sólo soy un común traidor ...  
  
- ¡ Vayámonos !  
  
- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Me llevarías contigo ?- Celes adquiere un tono sarcástico cuando se dirige a Locke. Está realmente sorprendida. Después de sufrir durante toda su vida las órdenes del Emperador ; las disciplinas Imperiales en las que nadie se jugaría un insignificante bien por nadie; le supera el ver que alguien es capaz de arriesgarse por otro que apenas conoce. - Gracias, pero ... no, gracias. Casi no puedo caminar ... Te lo agradezco, pero incluso si llegaras a sacarme de aquí; jamás podrías protegerme. No, creo que prefiero irme sin ti y que sólo maten a uno de nosotros. ¡ Suerte !  
  
Locke, desafiado por las palabras de Celes, mantiene su palabra de ayudarla. Además, aparte de lo beneficiosa que puede ser su ayuda para Los Returners, hay algo especial de la chica que le atrae; un sentimiento que no sentía desde hacía muchos años...  
  
- ¡ Te protegeré ! ¡ Confía en mí !- Un guiño de Locke acompaña a estas palabras que hacen ceder, por fin, a Celes, vencida por la insistencia de Locke.- ¡ Vayámonos !  
  
Con la ayuda de Celes y de la oscuridad de la noche, Locke consigue encontrar la salida secreta que le hará escapar de Fígaro del Sur y dirigirse a Narshe.  
  
Cuando ambos salen de la ciudad, se encuentran en una amplia pradera de la que parten numerosos senderos; entre ellos, aquel por el que Locke se dirigirá a su destino.  
  
- ¡ Gracias, Locke! Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Te deseo mucha suerte. - Celes se da la vuelta y toma el camino contrario al que iba a tomar Locke.  
  
Locke, confundido por la actitud de Celes, no sabe reaccionar en un principio; dejando que la ex-general camine sola sin mirar hacia atrás.  
  
Cuando evidencia que está a punto de perderla de vista, corre tras ella. Casi no puede creer que haya sido tan iluso. No está dispuesta a someterse de nuevo a la guerra. Pero ... hay algo que le llama a apresurarse detrás de ella.  
  
- ¡¡ Celes !! - Mientras el sol aparece detrás de las montañas, Locke corre detrás de la chica. - ¡¡ Espera !!  
  
Celes ha escuchado la llamada de Locke y, de nuevo sorprendida, se detiene en seco justo en el momento en el que Locke llega a ella.  
  
Directamente, Locke formula su pregunta.  
  
- ¿ Por qué no sigues mi camino ? ¿ Por qué no te unes a Los Returners ?  
  
Celes no daba crédito a lo que oía de Locke. ¿ Cómo podía confiar en ella ? ¿ Cómo era posible que una organización en contra del Imperio estuviera pidiendo su ayuda ? Hasta el día anterior, Celes había sido un importante general de la Armada Imperial. ¿ Cómo era posible que Locke confiara en ella ?  
  
Aunque ... pensándolo mejor... quizá esa confianza y entrega era lo que estaba buscando. Unos ideales que permitieran a las personas confiar las unas en las otras sin ningún tipo de reserva ...  
  
Todavía insegura, Celes se dirigió a Locke, que la miraba con ojos agitados.  
  
- ¿ Por qué me estás ayudando ?  
  
Locke, perplejo, no sabía qué responder.  
  
- Es que ... me recuerdas a algui ... ¡ pero .. ¿ eso qué más da ?!  
  
Sólo quiero ayudarte porque quiero y eso es lo que importa.  
  
Por fin, Celes, conmovida por las palabras de Locke, bajó sus defensas y aceptó ayudar a Los Returners ...  
  
¿ Sería aquella organización opuesta a lo que ella había sido y opuesta a los idealas que ella había seguido su verdadero sitio ?  
  
? VIII .- LARGO VIAJE ?  
  
¿ Qué horrible destino sobrevino a Sabin después de caer de la balsa en el desesperado intento de huir de la catarata ?  
  
Sabin, inconsciente, cayó por la gran catarata ante la mirada estupefacta de su hermano Edgar y los que le acompañaban.  
  
La cascada era muy alta, no en vano, se encontraban en el curso alto del río Lete, donde el cauce fluye con extrema velocidad e ímpetu. Por tanto, en su caída, Sabin recorrió el camino opuesto al que habían tomado Terra, Edgar y Banon.  
  
Inerme, el cuerpo de Sabin se precipitó por el salto de agua hasta el curso medio del río, que comenzaba justo debajo de la catarata; donde el transcurrir de las aguas era más tranquilo y apaciguado.  
  
El río fluía desde las Cordilleras del Norte; atravesando la Colina Sabil, al Este; hasta su desembocadura en el Océano Tzen, al Oeste, en el término de Doma. Por tanto, Sabin, empujado por la fuerza del cauce del Lete, fue llevado hasta las inmediaciones de Doma, al Suroeste de su destino; donde quedó enganchado a una rama. Consiguiendo de esta manera salvarse de desembocar, junto al río, en el océano.  
  
¿ Cómo retomará Sabin el camino hacia Narshe de nuevo ?  
  
Sabin siguió inconsciente durante varias horas. El golpe sufrido había sido bastante fuerte y junto al viaje a través del río, se habían agotado sus fuerzas.  
  
De pronto, los ladridos de un perro hicieron que regresara a la realidad.  
  
- ¡ Interceptor ! ¡ Te ordeno que vengas ahora mismo !  
  
Sabin estaba confundido. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Desconocía lo que había ocurrido después de su caída de la balsa.  
  
Le llevó varios minutos poder descubrir lo acontecido. Estaba atrapado, enganchado en una rama, dentro del agua de lo que parecía ser un río. Evidentemente, había ido flotando por el cauce fluvial hasta ese punto. ¿ En qué lugar del mundo se encontraba ?  
  
De nuevo, volvió a escuchar los ladridos del perro que había sentido con anterioridad.  
  
Mientras los sentía cada vez más cerca, intentaba desasirse de la rama que lo tenía preso.  
  
Justo en el momento en que subía a la orilla, un imponente pastor alemán se le acercó y empezó a gruñirle.  
  
- ¡ Interceptor ! ¿ Dónde estás ? ¡ Ah ! ¡ Estás aquí !  
  
Apareció, en ese momento, alguien de una voz profunda y fría. Iba vestido enteramente de negro, con un traje que recordaba a los ninjas japoneses del siglo XVII. Un enorme medallón con un rubí en el centro, colgaba de su cuello...  
  
? ? NO LE DEBE FIDELIDAD NI OBEDIENCIA A NADIE. HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR DINERO. VIENE Y VA COMO EL VIENTO ... ? ?  
  
El misterioso ninja, SHADOW, es un solitario. Su único amigo es su enorme perro, Interceptor, y su única seña de identidad es su medallón dorado.  
  
- A Interceptor no le gustan los extraños. Por tu bien, aléjate de él.  
  
Dicho esto, Shadow y su perro se alejaron, dándole la espalda a un Sabin perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
- ¡ Espera ! -Interceptor comenzó a gruñir y, Shadow, al girarse, miró fijamente con sus ojos color miel a Sabin mientras éste hablaba.- Perdón, ... ¿ Estás... de viaje ?  
  
Sabin, al sentirse escuchado, cobró confianza y continuó hablando.  
  
- Me separé de mis amigos. ¿ Puedes decirme cómo llegar a Narshe ?  
  
Shadow habló, pero parecía hacer caso omiso a lo que Sabin había dicho.  
  
- Los soldados Imperiales han construido una base en algún lugar más allá de este bosque.  
  
Sabin, siguió la conversación a Shadow, aunque éste no hubiera respondido a su pregunta.  
  
- ¿ Ya han llegado a esta parte del continente ?  
  
- Parecen tener sus ojos puestos en el castillo Doma.  
  
- Por lo tanto, su siguiente punto es Doma ... ¡ Tengo que llegar a Narshe e informar inmediatamente !  
  
- Tu única esperanza es a través de Doma. Te ... enseñaré el camino. Sólo has de saber que puedo irme de tu lado en cualquier momento, si así lo deseo. La guadaña de la muerte está siempre a un paso detrás de mí.  
  
  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Después de caminar por la vereda del río hacia el Oeste, siguiendo el curso del Lete hacia Doma; Sabin y Shadow logran avistar bajo un desértico precipicio de roca caliza el campamento Imperial situado sólo unos metros delante del castillo donde reside el rey de la próspera ciudad de Doma.  
  
Sabin y Shadow, furtivamente, logran infiltrarse dentro de éste para así poder entrar en la ciudad y pedir ayuda al benevolente soberano de la ciudad.  
  
Escondido entre unas rocas, Sabin puede escuchar las conversaciones mantenidas entre los miembros de las tropas Imperiales. De este modo, podrá obtener informaciones muy beneficiosas.  
  
- ¡ Eh ! - Un soldado de rango inferior se dirige a otro de los de su clase.- ¿ Has oído ?  
  
Después de que el segundo soldado se haya acercado al primero, comienzan a cuchichear y Sabin no puede escuchar lo que se dicen, pero una expresión de pasmo va apareciendo en la cara del segundo.  
  
- ¿ Quieres decir que ...  
  
- ¡ Ssssh ! ¡ cállate ! Si Kefka nos descubre ... estamos muertos...  
  
- Si consigue que el General Leo se vaya de nuestro batallón, probablemente llegará a ser el próximo general ...  
  
- ¡ No me hagas reír ! Si alguien como él llega a ser General, yo ... me marcho a mi casa ...  
  
- ¡ Ssssh ! ¿ Y si se entera de lo que acabas de decir ? ¡ Serías encarcelado !  
  
Una horrenda carcajada puede escucharse, justo en el momento en que una ganchuda nariz, seguida por una larga cara y un desproporcionado cuerpo de piernas extremadamente largas; aparece desde dentro de una de las tiendas del campamento, dirigiéndose hacia los dos soldados con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
- ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Vosotros dos ! ¿ Estáis cumpliendo con vuestro deber ?  
  
- ¡ Sí, señor ! Usted es Kefka, ¿ verdad, señor ? ¿ Cómo está usted, señor ?  
  
Kefka se alejó de los soldados soltando una de sus conocidas risotadas, introduciéndose de nuevo en su tienda.  
  
Los soldados continuaron su conversación.  
  
- ¡ Alguien tendría que echar a ese tipo !  
  
- ¡ Me encantaría decirle en su cara de payaso que no es el General Leo !  
  
- Yo también odio a ese tipo. Incluso pienso que no es humano; carece de sentimientos. No es como Leo o Celes.  
  
- ¡ Vosotros dos ! ¡ Estamos a punto de tomar al asalto el Castillo Doma ! ¡ Os uniréis al grupo asaltante número uno ! - Un soldado de rango superior se acercó a los soldados encomendándoles su misión.  
  
El asalto a la ciudad de Doma estaba a punto de acontecer.  
  
El Imperio iba a acrecentar su número de conquistas.  
  
  
  
? IX .- DOMA ?  
  
  
  
- ¡ Atacad !  
  
La grande y poderosa muralla del castillo Doma estaba siendo escalada por numerosos soldados Imperiales que intentaban someter a las gentes que habitaban el lugar.  
  
Mientras, dentro del castillo, en una de las torres defensivas...  
  
- ¡ Majestad ! ¡ Es irremediable ! ¡ No podremos oponer resistencia durante mucho más tiempo !  
  
- Finalmente, está ocurriendo... - El rey de Doma, con una mirada colmada de tristeza, era testigo de cómo todo lo que amaba estaba siendo invadido por las tropas enemigas.  
  
De pronto, una de las enormes puertas de la torre se abre con un fuerte estruendo, dando paso a un caballero de la orden de Doma, con una mirada llena de violencia, pero subrayada por una gran bondad.  
  
- ¡ Un momento, Sir ! ¡ Permitidme el honor de ... acabar con los invasores !  
  
? ? LEAL SERVIDOR DEL SEÑOR DE SU FAMILIA, CON LA FUERZA Y EL CORAJE DE CIEN HOMBRES ... ? ?  
  
CYAN es un soldado espadachín del castillo de Doma. Todo lo que ama se encuentra en Doma. Su hogar, su familia, su esposa Elayne, su pequeño hijo Jon y sus ideales de vida, lucha y servicio a su majestad. No puede consentir que traten de robarle aquello tan preciado para él ... ...  
  
Haciendo honor a sus dotes de experienciado militar, a CYAN se le ocurrió la mejor estrategia para detener el ataque Imperial.  
  
- Si pudiéramos derrotar a su comandante, quizás ellos abandonaran y se retiraran...  
  
El rey asintió con una mirada en la que dejaba todo lo que poseía a su fiel servidor  
  
- ¡ Démonos una oportunidad ! - Cyan salió de la torre y se dirigió a las murallas, donde los soldados Imperiales y el ejército de Doma estaban luchando.  
  
Las puertas del castillo se abrieron estruendosamente dejando paso a una esbelta sombra que portaba una brillante espada.  
  
- Soy CYAN GARAMONDE, seguidor del rey de Doma ... ... ¡ Soy vuestra peor pesadilla !  
  
En un instante, Cyan saca su espada, la blandea al viento y tan raudo como un ciclón se aproxima al comandante imperial que dirigía el ataque al castillo de Doma.  
  
- ¿ Qué pretendéis intentando asaltar la pacífica ciudad de Doma? ¿ Qué hay aquí para que el "Gran Emperador" se interese por un lugar tan poco avanzado cómo éste ? ¡¡ Ni mi espada Masamune ni YO te perdonaremos el derramamiento innecesario de sangre de gentes inocentes !! - Rápido, Cyan carga contra el comandante que no es capaz de evitar el veloz ataque- ¡ Quadra- Slam !- Cyan efectúa una de sus técnicas de avanzado espadachín y ...  
  
- ¡ Aggggh ! - Con un aullido de dolor y desesperación, el comandante, que ha sido atravesado por la espada de Cyan, se despide de la vida, no sin antes mirar al cielo y pensar en su amado Emperador.  
  
Cyan, entonces, ordena :- ¡ Retiraos al castillo ! ¡ Encerrémonos allí! ¡ Mantendremos vigilancia desde las almenas y, así, esperaremos a nuestro enemigo !  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Mientras, en el campamento Imperial ...  
  
- ¡ General Leo ! Los ciudadanos de doma parecen estar jugando a esperar nuestro ataque.  
  
- Mmmm ... Así que esa es su estrategia ...  
  
- General, estamos preparados para tomar el castillo, sólo dé las órdenes precisas.  
  
El general Leo, haciendo honor a su fama de corazón bondadoso, le responde sin titubear :  
  
- ¡ Tened paciencia ! Si atacáramos ahora, tendríamos que sacrificar demasiadas vidas.  
  
- Pero ... General, estoy preparado para dar mi vida en el campo de batalla por el Imperio ...  
  
Los ojos del general Leo se volvieron plácidamente hacia el soldado mirándole del mismo modo que un padre mira a su hijo.  
  
- Tú ... tú eres de Maranda, ¿ verdad ?  
  
El soldado quedó perplejo ante la pregunta que el General le había formulado. ¿ Cómo era posible que un ser de tan alto rango supiera quién era él y de dónde provenía ? El soldado estaba tan acostumbrado a la disciplina dura y severa del ejército, y no sólo de éste, sino del Imperio en sí, que no era capaz de concebir que alguien pudiera tener la menor consideración, o pensamiento hacia alguien de su rango. Rápidamente, como si se tratara de una orden a cumplir, el soldado respondió:  
  
- ¡ Sí, Señor !  
  
En el rostro de Leo empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa de ternura. Para él, era inaudito que alguien jamás pensase en el otro como alguien semejante a él. Se sentía de algún modo ridículo cuando se ponía de manifiesto su categoría superior en el ejército. Él era como los demás, pero había destacado en el arte de la lucha y por esa razón había sido ascendido a General. Destacaba en ese aspecto, pero en otros podía estar en peor situación que cualquiera de los que se suponían sus subordinados. ¿ Por qué a ellos no se les trataba de forma superior en el aspecto en que destacasen ? ¿Por qué a ellos no se les daban las mismas oportunidades para ser " superiores"? ... Y peor aún ... ¿ Por qué se pretendía ser superior ? ¿ No podrían ser todos iguales y tratarse como tales ?  
  
Estos eran los ideales que el Imperio defendía antaño, pero actualmente sólo importaba el poder absoluto. Leo seguía en el ejército porque pensaba que, de ese modo, no lo dejaría todo en manos sedientas de opresión y, así, podría tener la oportunidad de cambiar lo corrompido de aquel Imperio. Si abandonaba, perdería toda ocasión de mejorar lo casi inmejorable; pero lo que era peor, perdería su dignidad y su conciencia jamás le perdonaría el abandono a personas inocentes que perpetraría. El general Leo, pues, ejecutaba una cruenta batalla consigo mismo y su vida ... día a día ... minuto a minuto ...  
  
Leo volvió a mirar al soldado, que estaba rígido como un poste.  
  
- ¿ Tu familia también vive en Maranda ?- El soldado asintió sorprendido- Si caes en la batalla, tendré que enviarles esas malas noticias. ¿ Qué podría decirles si eso ocurriese? ¿ Cómo podría calmar su dolor si ellos te perdieran? ... ... - Leo puso su mano sobre el hombro del soldado. Éste se retiró asustado. No se consideraba digno para tal gesto. Leo volvió a sonreírle, le atrajo hacia sí y le dijo con un tono paternal:- ¡ Tienes una vida a la que volver después de que pase esta horrible guerra ! ¡No la desperdicies!- Leo, entonces apartó la mirada de los ojos desconcertados del soldado y continuó - Nuestro Emperador Gestahl no lo querría.  
  
Se sintió realmente culpable al pronunciar estas últimas palabras. Perfectamente sabía que al Emperador le importaban muy poco las vidas de sus soldados, pero, estos seguramente, se sentirían más seguros y se valorarían más a sí mismos, si se les daba muestras de interés por parte de ese ser "superior" que era el Emperador Gestahl. Así pues, contribuía con ello a mantener las ganas de vivir y de valorar los soldados su propia vida, aunque para ello tuviera que mentir, e incluso, a veces, mentirse con esta misma mentira a sí mismo para no desfallecer y arrojar todo por lo que luchaba por la borda y abandonar a quienes tanto le necesitaban.  
  
En ese momento, otro soldado se aproxima al lugar donde estaba el General. Traía una paloma de ojos grisáceos consigo.  
  
- ¡ Acaba de llegar esta paloma mensajera desde Véctor ! ¡ La envía el propio Emperador Gestahl !  
  
Ahora era Leo quien estaba perplejo. "Gestahl ... Gestahl ..." . Se repetía a sí mismo en su interior.  
  
- ¿ Cómo ? ¡ Una carta del Emperador ! - Decía Leo mientras abría la citada carta.  
  
Al hojearla, el gesto del General se iba tornando cada vez más serio. Cuando acabó de leerla, con un tono decidido y animoso les dijo a los soldados.  
  
- Me requieren en la capital. Dejo Doma en vuestras manos ... ... Sólo una cosa ... ... No os precipitéis cuando decidáis apretar el gatillo de vuestras armas ... Por favor ...  
  
- ¡ Sí, Señor ! ¡ Déjenoslo a nosotros, Señor !  
  
Sabin y Shadow habían estado escondidos tras unas rocas por mucho tiempo y habían sido capaces de escuchar gran número de conversaciones sin ser vistos. La mantenida entre el General Leo y el soldado también habían podido escucharla.  
  
- " Entonces ... Ese es el general Leo ... ¡Podría ser mi amigo ... ... si no fuera mi enemigo ... ... !"- Pensó Sabin, sorprendido por la gran calidad humana que encerraba el general Leo en su interior.  
  
El campamento quedó en calma mientras se preparaba la marcha de Leo. Sólo se escuchaba el rumor del viento entre las ramas de los desnudos árboles otoñales y la hojarasca siendo empujada por éste entre las tiendas donde se hospedaban los soldados imperiales.  
  
Aquella calma no era normal. Por un instante, parecía que el consejo que el general Leo había dado a los soldados estaba siendo seguido ... pero ... furtivamente, una sombra va moviéndose con sumo sigilo. ¿ Quién puede ser ? ¿ Hacia dónde se dirige ?  
  
Borrando la tranquilidad del silencio, se puede escuchar por todo el campamento y los parajes alrededor de éste, una espantosa carcajada emitida por un personaje igual de espantoso.- ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Ahora que se ausenta el general Leo, tornaré estas aguas en un caudaloso río de veneno ...! ¡ Mwa ha ha ha !  
  
El general, antes de partir hacia la capital Imperial le dedicó unas advertencias a Kefka, que le esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que revelaba su contento porque en el mismo instante en que Leo dejase el campamento, quedaría él al cargo de todo lo que allí ocurriera y podría realizar las cosas a su modo y manera. Leo no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo y dejar el asalto a Doma en manos tan mezquinas, pero así como él era "superior" para algunos, había seres que estaban por encima de él y debía acatar las órdenes por muy doloroso que resultase para él y por muy duras que fuesen estas órdenes.  
  
- Kefka, el Imperio me ha ordenado que vuelva a la capital, ha habido problemas con el general Celes y he de estar allí para dictar sentencia por los atropellos que ha cometido nuestra ex-camarada.- En su fuero interno sabía que si él tuviera el valor que Celes poseía, habría hecho exactamente lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer : revelarse ante el Emperador. Quizá fuera un cobarde, pero él pensaba que podía hacer más a favor de los inocentes dentro del Imperio.- ¡ Kefka ! ¡ No quiero ningún tipo de problema aquí ! ¿ Entendido ?  
  
- ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Perdedor ! ¡ Me ocuparé de este podrido lugar rápidamente ! ¡ Les mostraré a esta panda de sabandijas quién es Kefka ! ¡ Mwa ha ha ha !- Decía mientras se frotaba y se retorcía las manos.  
  
- No seas soberbio, Kefka. Recuerda que ellos son personas como tú y como yo ...  
  
- Quizá ellos se parezcan a ti más de lo que yo creía ... ¡ Mwa ha ha ha !  
  
Con un atisbo de tristeza, El general Leo se marchó del campamento no sin antes volver su mirada hacia atrás, intentando guardar en su memoria el estado en que abandonaba el campamento; esperando, que de ese modo, se conservase así en la realidad.  
  
Kefka estuvo mirando hacia el horizonte hasta que ya no podía verse la comitiva que acompañaba a Leo en su viaje hacia la capital Imperial. Estaba feliz. Había quedado como señor de aquel lugar. Lo que él decidiera, cambiaría las vidas de los que allí estaban. Él era el dueño de todas esas vidas. Era un Dios en miniatura. Le quedaba cada vez menos para alcanzar el PODER ...  
  
Acababa de tomar su primera decisión ... aunque la llevaba tomada desde que supo que Leo abandonaba el lugar ...  
  
- No necesitamos eximir estas tierras que dan cobijo a Los Returners ... - Kefka se dirigió hacia un soldado que estaba en la orilla del río Lete, que también bañaba las playas de Doma y, además, les proveía de agua.- ¡ Eh, tú ! ¡ soldado ! ¿ Está el veneno preparado ?  
  
- ¿ Cómo ? ... Si el general Leo dijo ...  
  
- ¡ Él ya no está aquí ! ¡ Ahora estoy yo al mando ! ¡ Derrama el veneno en el río !  
  
- ¡ Pero si hay prisioneros en el castillo ! ¡ No puede realizar tal masacre !  
  
- ¡ Que lo derrames, te digo ! ¡ Derrámalo !- El soldado seguía dudando si echar el veneno en el río o no, pero un empujón de Kefka le hizo decidirse. El veneno de color púrpura iba extendiéndose por las aguas del río Lete matando todo vestigio de vida que encontraba a su paso, mientras iba acercándose a su destino : el Castillo Doma.  
  
El soldado miraba hacia el río con ojos aterrorizados por la aterradora escena que estaba a punto de acontecer. Kefka, sin embargo, miraba con deleite lo que iba a ocurrir gracias a él. Estaba extasiado.  
  
- ¡ Nada puede superar a la música de cientos de voces gimiendo al unísono ! ¡ Mwa ha ha ha !  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Al castillo Doma, mientras, van llegando las aguas contaminadas por el veneno mortal de Kefka ...  
  
- ¡ Sir Cyan ! ¡ La base Imperial está comenzando a salir de su estado de quietud ! ¡ Algo debe estar ocurriendo !  
  
Cyan, entonces, mira hacia el agua que estaba a punto de beber.- Mmmm ... tiene un color extraño ... Y un olor extraño también ... ¡ Es VENENO !  
  
En ese momento, el soldado que le acompañaba cae al suelo dejando de respirar y abandonando en su cuerpo una expresión de dolor absoluto.  
  
- ¡ Qué treta tan vil ! ¡ Despreciable !- Y arrojando al suelo el vaso que tenía en su mano, corre a avisar al resto de sus compatriotas del peligro que les acecha, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde ... - ¡ Su majestad ! ¡ He de advertir a su majestad !- Pensaba Cyan mientras recorría raudo los amplios corredores del castillo.  
  
Con un gran golpe, abrió las puertas de la sala del trono, pero lo que allí encontró no satisfizo sus deseos. El rey Doma estaba yacente, moribundo, en el suelo.  
  
- ¡ Su alteza ! ¡ Temer no debéis ! ¡ He llegado !  
  
- ¿ Quién ... ... quién está ahí ?- El rey Doma hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por hablar.  
  
- Soy Cyan, su excelencia ...- Mientras hablaba, Cyan había recostado al rey sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas ...  
  
- Aaah ... mi buen Cyan ... mi vista me está abandonando ... ya no puedo ver nada ...  
  
- ¡ Resista ... alteza !- Cyan no podía contener las lágrimas.  
  
- Cyan ... has defendido el reino desde los tiempos de mi padre ... Gracias ... muchas gracias... ahora ... todo ha terminado ...  
  
- ¡ Todavía no, su majestad ... !  
  
- Temo por tu familia, Cyan ... ya es suficiente ... no tengo salvación ... intenta proteger a los tuyos ... ...  
  
- ¡ No hable ! Reserve las fuerzas ...  
  
- ¡ Ve junto a tu familia ... Cyan ... ¡ Aggggh ! ¡ Mi pecho está ardiendo ... ... ! ¡ No ... puedo ... !- Los ojos del rey se cerraron, dejando en su rostro una expresión de horror ...  
  
Cyan, llorando, siguió la última voluntad de su rey y se dirigió a sus aposentos, donde debía encontrarse con su esposa Elayne y su hijo Jon.  
  
Abrió la puerta dando un portazo y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
Su esposa Elayne estaba tendida en el suelo ... todavía tenía los ojos abiertos ...  
  
- ¡¡ Elayne !! ¡ Esto no puede estar ocurriendo ! ¡ Elayne ! ¡ Reacciona!- Cyan se colocó junto a Elayne, que al verle, sonrió levemente y, con una expresión de paz, cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar.  
  
Un ruido sobresaltó a Cyan que estaba sumido en un estado de ensimismamiento. Era su hijo Jon que, había agotado sus últimas fuerzas intentando salir de la cama en la que lo había recostado su madre al escuchar la voz de su padre, y se había caído de ésta.  
  
- ¿ Qué ? ¡¡ NO !! ¡ Tú tampoco puedes abandonarme, hijo ! ¡¡ Jon !! ¡¡ No podéis abandonarme los dos !!  
  
Cyan no sabía que hacer. Se encontraba solo en una habitación de un castillo muerto, abrazando los cuerpos sin vida de sus seres más queridos. No podía pensar en nada. Sólo era capaz de llorar y gritar. De pronto, la mirada de tristeza de Cyan desapareció y se volvió violenta y exaltada. Cuidadosamente, dejó a Elayne y a Jon en el suelo y salió corriendo de aquella habitación.  
  
- ¡¡NOOOO !! ¡¡ IMPOSIBLE !! ¡¡ NO PUEDO PERDONAR ESTO !! ¡¡ EL IMPERIO DEBE PAGAR POR LO QUE HA HECHO !! ¡¡ AAAAAAH !!  
  
Como loco, Cyan salió del castillo. Su mirada estaba ausente, ida ... pero un brillo de desesperación se entreveía entre las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos.  
  
- ¡ Soy Cyan, seguidor leal al rey Doma ! ¡ No os perdonaré lo que habéis hecho !  
  
Con estas palabras, Cyan entró en el campamento Imperial destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Todos los soldados que intentaban enfrentarse a él perecían en sus intentos. Cyan era como un tornado sin control.  
  
De pronto, una armadura Magitek estuvo a punto de pasar sobre él. Cyan quedó paralizado por el terror. Se había dado cuenta de que si él también moría no podría vengar las vidas de Elayne y Jon. La armadura estaba a punto de arrollarle justo en el momento en que Sabin, que había estado observando el combate entre Cyan y los miembros de la Armada Imperial que se le acercaban y había quedado sorprendido por la bravura del caballero, se abalanzaba sobre él apartándole del camino que la armadura Magitek estaba recorriendo.  
  
De pronto, Sabin pudo darse cuenta de que la persona que conducía la armadura que había estado a punto de arrebatarle la vida a Cyan era Kefka, que huía de la masacre que estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el campamento, sin apenas recordar la masacre que, por su culpa había tenido lugar en Doma.  
  
Todos en el campamento habían huido.  
  
Cyan, ya repuesto de su ataque de ira y desesperación, volvió a sentirse triste y desdichado; abandonado, solo; desolado, consternado.  
  
- Gracias, amable señor.- Cyan bajó su cabeza, que despedía un halo de tristeza.  
  
- Permíteme presentarme. Soy Sabin, de Fígaro. No podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo. Seguramente, volverán con refuerzos. ¡ Debemos poner pies en polvorosa de inmediato !  
  
Cyan no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿ Huir ? ¿ De su hogar ?  
  
- Pero ... ¿ Qué hay de mi hogar ... mi familia ... mis amigos ... ?  
  
- en este momento ... deben estar todos muertos ... ¿ No sabes que incluso inhalando los vapores del veneno de Kefka, éste era mortal ? Has logrado salvarte gracias a que huiste del castillo ...  
  
- ¿ Cómo ? ¿ Quieres decir que todos están ... ?  
  
Sabin se sintió culpable por la forma tan cruda en que le había dado la noticia a Cyan. No sabía qué hacer para subsanar el posible daño que había cometido.  
  
- Pertenezco a una asociación que va en contra del Imperio. Si te unes a nosotros ... quizá puedas hacerle pagar al Imperio por todo lo que te ha hecho ...  
  
Justo en el momento en que Sabin pronunciaba estas palabras, los refuerzos Imperiales llegaban para tomar posesión de su nueva conquista : Doma.  
  
- ¡ Cogedles ! ¡ Los terroristas se encuentran allí !  
  
Lo único que se le ocurrió a Sabin fue subirse a las armaduras Magitek que habían sido abandonadas para poder, así, huir de sus perseguidores.  
  
- ¡ Cyan ! ¡ debemos subir en una de estas armaduras ! ¡ Shadow ! ¿ Nos sigues ? ¿ Shadow ?- Pero Shadow ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Haciendo honor a su palabra, se había separado de él cuando había querido y, tan silencioso como el viento, les había abandonado.  
  
No les quedaba mucho tiempo y Sabin decidió no esperar por él. De algún modo, sabía que volverían a encontrarse.  
  
- ¡¡ Sir Sabin !! ¿ Cómo puede manejarse esto ?- Debido a la cultura arcaica de Doma, Cyan no había visto en toda su vida un aparato tan sofisticado como aquel y no hacía otra cosa que girar sobre sí mismo.  
  
Sabin tuvo, entonces, que tomar también las riendas de la otra armadura para , así, poder huir a toda velocidad de aquel lugar.  
  
Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del lugar, descendieron de las cabalgaduras de acero y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
- Gracias, Sir Sabin, estoy en deuda con usted...  
  
- ¡ Baaah ! Olvídalo. No tiene importancia.  
  
- Sí que la tiene, Sir, no lo olvidaré jamás.  
  
- Estaríamos en paz si me dijeras cómo llegar a Narshe.  
  
- Para ir hacia Narshe debe ir hacia la ciudad de Nikeah, al sur. Allí debe tomar un barco hacia Fígaro del Sur, Sir Sabin.  
  
- Gracias, Cyan ... Se me ocurre otra cosa para pagarme tu agradecimiento ... ¡ No me llames SIR ! ¡ Odio toda clase de títulos ... !  
  
- De acuerdo, Sir, no volveré a llamarle Sir, Sir Sabin ...  
  
  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Después de varios días de viaje, Sabin y Cyan, que había decidido unirse a Los Returners para vengar a sus seres queridos, llegaron a Nikeah.  
  
Allí, tomaron un barco hacia Fígaro del Sur. La última noche de viaje comenzaron a charlar ...  
  
- Sir, Narshe está a un tiro de piedra ...  
  
- Espero que los demás hayan llegado ...  
  
- Estoy seguro de que lo hicieron ...  
  
Los dos llegarán sin problemas a Narshe, donde se reencontrarán con su compañeros. Una decisiva batalla va a comenzar ... ...  
  
? X .- EL ESPER CONGELADO ?  
  
- Puedo entenderlo todo ... pero ... ¿ Cómo es posible que estéis fomentando el derramamiento de sangre ?- El Venerable anciano que regía la ciudad de Narshe no era capaz de comprender la urgencia de la situación.  
  
- ¡ Yo jamás he mencionado nada de eso !- Arvis, contacto de Los Returners en Narshe, estaba rojo de ira.  
  
- ¡ Algo por el estilo ! - La mente pacífica del venerable no aprobaba lo que Los Returners proponían.  
  
- Él tiene razón ... y lo sabes, querido Arvis.- La paz que emitía Banon, el mentor del grupo contra el Imperio, se transmitía a través de sus palabras. Jamás levantaba la voz.  
  
- ¡ Banon !- Arvis no podía entender la actitud que Banon había tomado.  
  
- Nuestra sangre se derramará a causa de vosotros ... El Emperador Gestahl está apresurándose por adquirir poder Magitek. ¡ Ha puesto sus ojos en el esper que se ha encontrado aquí ! Y el uso incrementado de poder Magitek conducirá, con toda seguridad, a una destrucción global ...  
  
- La ... Guerra de Magi ... - La cara del anciano tenía una expresión desasosegada- La mítica batalla que destrozó a la humanidad hace mil años ... ¿ Puede realmente estar ocurriendo ? ... Los humanos nunca aprenderemos ...  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que Los Returners estaban reunidos con el Venerable de la ciudad de Narshe y entró Sabin acompañado de Cyan.  
  
- ¡ Hermano !  
  
Edgar miró a su hermano con expresión desconcertada. No podía creer que recuperara a su hermano por segunda vez, después de considerar imposible su vuelta.  
  
- ¡ Sabin ! ¡ Estás bien ! - Los dos se fundieron en un largo abrazo- ¿ Quién viene contigo ?  
  
- Soy Cyan Garamonde. Seguidor del difunto rey Doma.  
  
- Las personas de Doma fueron eliminadas cruelmente por el Imperio. Cyan es el único superviviente- Sabin había interrumpido a Cyan.  
  
- Kefka ... envenenó ... a todos ...  
  
- ¡ Increíble ! - El anciano de Narshe no era capaz de asumir hasta qué extremos podía llegar el Imperio para cumplir sus propósitos.  
  
- ¡ Venerable ! ¿ Ve a lo que nos referimos ?  
  
- ¡ No tiene nada que ver ! Eso ha ocurrido porque Doma estaba colaborando con Los Returners ...  
  
- ¡ Menuda tontería !- Junto al sonido de un portazo, la voz juvenil de Locke se escuchó por toda la habitación.  
  
- ¡ Locke ! - La cara de Terra se iluminó. Su amigo, quien la había salvado en ya numerosas ocasiones había vuelto a su lado. Ya se sentía menos desamparada.  
  
- ¡ El Imperio está preparado para atacar Narshe en este mismo momento !  
  
- ¿ Qué ?- Las voces del Venerable y de Banon sonaron al unísono - Locke, ¿ Dónde has escuchado eso ?- Banon se esperaba el ataque pero no tan pronto.  
  
- Celes, aquí presente, era uno de los Generales Imperiales.  
  
En ese momento, Celes entró en la habitación. Su larga y rubia cabellera se movía lentamente, al compás de sus pasos. Sabía que era el momento decisivo. Estaba siendo juzgada. Su futuro dependía de ese trance. ¿ Recibiría ella la oportunidad que todos requerimos de enmendar nuestros errores ? ¿ Recibiría una segunda oportunidad ? ¿ Sería vista como lo que era en ese momento y no como lo que había sido ?  
  
Aunque por dentro, Celes estaba totalmente insegura y no poseía ninguna fe en sí misma; se mostraba fría y distante, como un bloque de hielo. No desfallecería ante nada. Si se dudaba de su cambio quedaría destrozada, pero no dejaría que nadie lo viese. Su orgullo era muy poderoso y daba una impresión diferente de la realidad. Apenas podía verse nada a través de los ojos violetas de la ex-general. No era posible ver la gran ternura y el corazón tan puro de la joven.  
  
Cyan no pudo contener un gemido de espanto y dolor. Estaba allí, uno de los altos mandatarios del Imperio. ¿ Con cuántas vidas inocentes habría terminado ? ¿ Cómo era posible que se mostrase benevolente una asociación en contra del Imperio con ella ?  
  
- ¡¡ Grrrr !! Sabía que me era familiar ... ¡ Ella es la general Celes ! ¡¡ Ella ... Incendió Maranda !! ¡ Es un espía Imperial ! ¡ Prepárate, General, voy a acabar contigo !  
  
Celes quedó inmóvil, estaba aterrorizada, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que el terror, ese orgullo era el que le daba fuerzas en la batalla. No se movió, no iba a dejar que los que estaban allí la vieran temer. Si querían acabar con ella, que lo hicieran. De todos modos ya no tenía ningún lugar al que acudir ...  
  
Locke, entonces, se puso entre ella y el enfurecido Cyan.  
  
- ¡ Espera ! ¡ Celes se ha unido a Los Returners ! ¡ Es uno de los nuestros !  
  
- Pero ... - Cyan no entendía absolutamente nada. Sólo sabía que el Imperio había acabado con su vida uy debía pagar por sus crímenes.  
  
- ¡ Prometí protegerla ! ... Y no me retractaré de mi palabra ...  
  
Edgar observó a Locke. Parecía perplejo. Había vuelto a ver en su mirada un brillo que había estado oculto durante mucho tiempo.- Locke ... amigo... ¿ Todavía sigues pensando en aquello ?- Pensó.  
  
Terra rompió en sollozos. Ella no era como Celes. No poseía esa fortaleza interna que otorga la seguridad en las propias convicciones. Se había asustado ante la reacción de Cyan al ver a Celes.  
  
- Pero ... ¡ Yo también era un soldado Imperial ! ...  
  
- ¿ Qué ? - Cyan estaba perplejo.  
  
Edgar entró en escena para aclararle la situación a la mente cerrada de Cyan.  
  
- El Imperio es malvado, pero no todos sus ciudadanos lo son. de hacho, quizá sean ellos los que más sufran el despotismo del Emperador Gestahl.  
  
Un soldado entró en la habitación. Estaba asustado. Venía corriendo y estaba exhausto.  
  
- ¡ Esto ... esto es una EMERGENCIA ! ... ¡ El Imperio se acerca ! ... ¡ Viene hacia aquí ! ¡ Viene hacia Narshe !  
  
El Venerable no tuvo más remedio que admitir la propuesta de Los Returners.  
  
- No tenemos elección. ¡ Preparémonos para la lucha !  
  
Banon decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
  
- Vienen tras el esper congelado. ¿ Dónde está ?  
  
- Lo movimos a las colinas.  
  
- ¡ Entonces subamos a protegerlo !  
  
Los Returners estaban preparados para lo que ocurriera. Protegerían al Esper y a Terra costara lo que costara. El futuro de la humanidad estaba en juego.  
  
  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Mientras se preparaban para la batalla, Edgar se acercó a Celes.  
  
- ¿ Sabes algo del pasado de Locke, Celes ?- Edgar estaba realmente intrigado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Locke no se había arriesgado por nadie. Celes había supuesto la excepción. ¿ Por qué lo habría hecho ?  
  
- ¿ El pasado de Locke ? ¿ Acaso tendría que saber algo ?- Celes, distante, cortante se separó de Edgar después de pronunciar estas palabras.  
  
Edgar quedó, si cabe, mucho más intrigado. - ... tan fría como el hielo ...- Pensó.  
  
Celes prefirió interesarse por Terra. Lentamente se acercó a ella. La había visto muchas veces en el palacio del Emperador, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera utilizar la magia de forma natural. Era uno de los secretos del Emperador ... pero Kefka lo sabía... ¿ Cuántos secretos tendrían el Emperador y su lacayo ?  
  
- Terra, ... así que has nacido con el poder de la magia ... ¿ No crees que es un don cuanto menos ... "encantador" ?  
  
Terra estaba asombrada. ¿ Había más personas como ella ?  
  
- Tú ... tú puedes utilizar la magia también. ¿ Verdad ?  
  
- Cuando era un bebé, fui artificialmente infundida de poder mágico y criada como un Caballero Magitek.  
  
Terra vaciló. No sabía si preguntar por aquello que necesitaba saber desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿ Qué ocurriría si la respuesta que buscaba era demasiado cruel ? ¿ Sería capaz de vivir sin ... nadie ?  
  
- ¿ ... Has ... has ...- Terra no sabía cómo continuar. Celes la miraba expectante. Podía ver en ella el mismo brillo extraño que veía en sus ojos cuando se miraba en el espejo. Celes cambió entonces de actitud. De algún modo se había sentido identificada con Terra. Veía en ella los mismos ojos asustados, solitarios, tristes, que veía en ella cuando se miraba al espejo y recordaba la soledad que sintió en su infancia, cuando tuvo que valerse sola para seguir la dura disciplina Imperial. Esa mirada triste y solitaria se había transformado en una mirada fría, fuerte. Esa soledad la había enseñado a valerse por sí misma, pero ... ¿ realmente no existía el menor atisbo todavía de melancolía y abandono en su mirada ? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo pudo darse cuenta de que Terra estaba sola y no quería que ella pasase por las mismas penurias que ella cuando era pequeña ... y la sonrió. Esto dio fuerzas a Terra para continuar.  
  
- ¿ Has amado alguna vez ? ... ...  
  
Celes no supo qué decir. Había quedado estupefacta. Atemorizada por la pregunta tan directa de Terra desvió su respuesta. - ¿ Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso ?  
  
¿ Amor ? ... Había estado toda su vida tratando de seguir correctamente las órdenes Imperiales que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en sí misma. Hasta ese instante, había colocado al resto del mundo delante de sus necesidades. ¿ Habría alcanzado la libertad, entonces, escapando del Imperio ? ¿ Podría tener sus propios sentimientos sin que nadie los manipulase ?  
  
Cyan se acercó a Celes. No confiaba en ella. Se acercó y con un tono violento, se encaró con ella.  
  
- ¡ Ni por un momento pienses que confío en ti !  
  
Las palabras de Cyan despertaron a Celes de sus ensoñaciones y reflexiones.  
  
- ¡ Bien ! Usa tus propios ojos, entonces ... decide.  
  
La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. ¿ Logrará el Imperio hacerse con el esper ?  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
Ya estaban dispuestos para comenzar la batalla. El ejército Imperial estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad y traía intenciones no muy positivas. Por suerte, Los Returners contaban con un arma inesperada por los Imperiales : Terra y Celes podían utilizar la magia.  
  
De nuevo, una dura contienda tendría lugar en los alrededores de Narshe.  
  
Debían dirigirse hacia las nevadas colinas de la cordillera Norte, allí podrían pelear sin temor a dañar la vida de algún ciudadano inocente de Narshe.  
  
Una vez allí, tramaron su estrategia. Banon, como líder del grupo, tomó la iniciativa.  
  
- Debemos evitar que los soldados Imperiales lleguen al esper. Si lo lograran, estaríamos perdidos, pues cabe la posibilidad de que lo utilicen en la batalla. Si el esper manifiesta su poder como hizo cuando Terra estaba en la cueva, estaremos aniquilados en un instante. Yo permaneceré delante de éste por si no lográis evitar el avance de las tropas. Seré la última posibilidad que tendremos para lograr que esta horrible guerra se cobre más víctimas. Habremos de dividirnos. Recordad que su número será superior al nuestro, así pues, estamos en desventaja. Poned todo vuestro corazón en la batalla y resultaremos vencedores.  
  
Las palabras de Banon siempre otorgaban aliento y esperanza a quienes las escuchaban.  
  
Cada uno lucharía por motivos diferentes, pero habría un sentimiento común : La justicia. El Imperio no podía continuar con su plan de dominio, pues el mundo quedaría esclavizado ante los caprichos de un Emperador y perdería la libertad. No permitirían que esto ocurriese.  
  
- ¡ Debéis cooperar en grupo ! ¡ No lo olvidéis ! ¡ Si no contáis los unos con los otros jamás venceréis !- Banon les dio sus últimas palabras de aliento pues el ejército Imperial se acercaba.  
  
Un gran número de soldados Magitek apareció en la colina donde estaba situado el esper y donde el grupo de Los Returners les estaban esperando. Ya se estaban situando para el ataque cuando una risotada retumbó por todo el perímetro.  
  
- ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Pero si es la traidora general Celes ! Esta batalla va a ser muy interesante ...  
  
Kefka era el comandante del escuadrón. Finalmente, había sido ascendido a General después de sus "logros" en Doma y después del abandono por parte de Celes de las tropas Imperiales.  
  
Cyan, al verle, no pudo reprimir un aullido de dolor. Delante de él estaba el causante de su desesperación. Quizá podría vengar a sus seres queridos y así poder descansar tranquilo en espera de su hora.  
  
Aún así, no era momento de pensar. Había que actuar. La guardia Imperial no contaba con su presencia allí y debían aprovechar el factor sorpresa.  
  
- ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Arrasad con todo aquél que se oponga a nuestros objetivos !  
  
La contienda acababa de comenzar.  
  
Sin dudarlo, Terra y Celes se adelantaron al grupo. Cerraron sus ojos y entrelazaron sus manos. De pronto, comenzaron a murmurar palabras en un idioma ininteligible para los demás. Era una lengua arcaica, no se usaba desde la Antigua Guerra de Magi y, en esos momentos, al comienzo de una nueva e incipiente guerra en la búsqueda del poder estaba volviendo a ser utilizada. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, mostraban una mirada perdida, pero cargada de un misterioso fulgor. Los ojos verdes de Terra mostraban el resplandor rojizo que ya conocían Edgar y Locke, mientras que los ojos color violeta de Celes mostraban un brillo azulado, tan frío como un amanecer de invierno. En un momento determinado, comenzaron a levitar, clavaron sus miradas en los soldados y estos quedaron petrificados.  
  
Un viento, a la vez helador y ardiente, se levantó de la nada. Los soldados empezaron a gritar mientras Kefka sonreía al ver la verdadera cara de la destrucción, aunque significara la destrucción de los "suyos". A los pies de sus subordinados, aparecieron llamas azuladas que iban calcinando cada célula de su cuerpo a la vez que congelaban todo sentido. En pocos segundos, no quedó nada de los soldados y Kefka se preparó para el ataque.  
  
Celes y Terra cayeron desmayadas al suelo. En un instante, Sabin y Locke se dispusieron delante de ellas para proceder a su protección en caso de que se produjera un ataque.  
  
Edgar, con una mirada de violencia, aunque no exenta de bondad, se dirigió hacia Kefka, que lo esperaba con la sonrisa más sarcástica que había visto en su vida.  
  
Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Kefka comenzó a murmurar el mismo tipo de palabras que habían estado murmurando Celes y Terra momentos antes. De su mano comenzó a resurgir un brillo verdoso, yen un veloz movimiento, la emplazó sobre Edgar, que quedó paralizado. No era capaz de mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, no podía evitar el inminente ataque de Kefka, que ya había desenvainado su puñal para acabar con la vida del joven rey de Fígaro.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cyan saltó al campo de batalla. Era su momento. Si lo conseguía, podría vengarse del ser despreciable que tenía delante de sí.  
  
Con sus artes de samurai experienciado, se situó detrás de Kefka y rodeó su cuello con la espada antes de que éste asestara el golpe final a la vida de Edgar, que lo miraba, impávido, sin poder mover un sólo músculo.  
  
Kefka dejó caer su puñal, estaba perdido, no le quedaba otra opción que rendirse. Su vida estaba en manos de aquél a quien había robado tantas vidas.  
  
- ¡ Déjame vivir ! ¡ Te lo suplico ! - Kefka imploraba con voz realmente desesperada.  
  
Cyan estaba en una encrucijada. No sabía qué hacer. Su corazón era incapaz de contener odio y para él había sido suficiente el asustar a Kefka, el ver el terror en sus ojos y haberle visto sentir lo que posiblemente, todas sus víctimas habían sentido.  
  
De un fuerte empujón, tiró a Kefka al suelo. Necesitaba verle arrastrarse.  
  
Cuando Kefka se vio libre, soltó una de sus conocidas carcajadas. Todavía estaba ágil y fuerte y sin dificultad, logró evitar las fuerzas defensivas que el resto de Los Returners ejercían para evitar su huida. Fue un esfuerzo en vano. Kefka logró escapar.  
  
- ¡ Mwa ha ha ha ! ¡ Ilusos ! ¡ Deberíais haberme matado ! ¡ Volveréis a tener noticias mías ! ¡ Me vengaré de esta humillación !  
  
Kefka escapó ante la estupefacta mirada de los allí presentes. Sin duda, volverían a encontrarse.  
  
La batalla había finalizado. Los Returners habían logrado su objetivo: El Imperio no había conseguido llevarse el esper y no se había derramado sangre inútil.  
  
Sin perder un segundo, después de que Celes y Terra lograran reanimarse después de la enorme pérdida de energía después de la batalla y del uso de magia, procedieron a la búsqueda del esper.  
  
? ? ? ?  
  
- ¡ Aquí está el Esper !- Por fin lo habían encontrado y, cuidadosamente se iban aproximando a él.  
  
- ¿ Es posible que aún esté vivo ?- Cyan no podía creerse que siguieran existiendo esa clase de seres.  
  
- Es imposible ... ¿ Verdad ?- Sabin miraba al esper con ojos desconfiados.  
  
De pronto, Terra cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
  
- ¡ Terra ! ¿ Qué te ocurre ?  
  
- ¡¡ Noooooooooooooo !!  
  
Terra, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, se aproximó al esper helado.  
  
- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Qué estoy sintiendo ?- Terra era capaz de hablar telepáticamente con el esper.- ¿ Huh ? ¿ Qué ocurre ?- El esper comenzó a emitir el mismo tipo de rayos que lanzó cuando Terra le vio por primera vez. - Por favor ... dime ... ¿ Quién soy ? ... ¿ Quién ? - Los rayos del esper alcanzaron a Terra.  
  
- ¡ Terra !- Locke se sentía impotente. había prometido protegerla pero no podía hacer nada.  
  
- Un esper ... realmente puedo sentir su mente, su alma ... ... - Celes, al poder utilizar la magia, podía sentir también la voz del esper, pero éste, extrañamente, no reaccionaba ante ella.  
  
Terra comenzó a gritar. Los rayos del esper la habían transformado en un ser de color rosado, de cabellos larguísimos, pero conservando su silueta de mujer y sus ojos color verde esmeralda.  
  
- ¡¡ Terra !! ¡¡ Aléjate del esper !! - Fue inútil. Terra ya no podía escuchar a Locke.  
  
- ¡¡ Aaaaah !!  
  
Terra empezó a revolotear descontroladamente sobre todos los que allí estaban y con una mirada de dolor, se despidió de Los Returners que, boquiabiertos, la miraban marchar.  
  
Volvió a gritar, y mientras se alejaba volando hacia el oeste, no dejaba de mirar a sus compañeros de viaje.  
  
  
  
Fin de la primera parte. Continuará... 


End file.
